Zurück in Milton
by jojo61
Summary: Wie wird es Margaret Hale und John Thornton nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Milton ergehen? Wird sich Marlborough Mills erholen? Inhalt im 2. und 3. Kapitel enthält deutliche erotische Formulierungen, bitte zu beachten!
1. Chapter 1

**Zurück IN MILTON**

Warum nur konnte die Zugfahrt nicht länger dauern? Mit einer Hand kramte John Thornton seine Taschenuhr aus der Westentasche und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, mit der anderen Hand hielt er Margaret weiterhin fest umfangen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis Milton. Um nichts in der Welt hätte er in diesen letzten Minuten der Fahrt die Frau in seinem Arm losgelassen. Denn er wusste, alles was in Milton nun auf sie zukommen würde, würde für sie beide nicht einfach werden. Auch wenn sie sich nun gegenseitig hatten, sich unterstützten, einander halfen und auch vertrauten, er war sicher, die Bewährungsprobe für diese Liebe stand noch aus. Er lächelte ein wenig bitter, denn ihm fielen die langen qualvollen Monate der Missverständnisse, der Missachtung, der gegenseitigen Vorhaltungen und Vorwürfe, ja der Lügen und Trugschlüsse ein. Als ob das nicht Bewährungsprobe genug gewesen wäre. Sie hatten es durch gestanden, beide. Wobei ihm schon bewusst war, dass ihr Leid sich auf einer völlig anderen Ebene abgespielt hatte. Und nun endlich konnte er die Frau, die er so sehr liebte, in seinen Armen halten. Margaret Hale. Er wollte, dass sie so schnell wie möglich seinen Namen trug. Er murmelte es leise vor sich hin: „Margaret Thornton, Mrs. John Thornton." Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?" kam es leise von seiner linken Seite. Margaret schaute fragend zu ihm rüber.

„Oh, nichts von Bedeutung, ein wenig laut gedacht vielleicht", gab er an, während er ihr sanft über das Gesicht strich. „Und wir werden bald in Milton sein" fügte er hinzu. Ihr Lächeln schwand nicht, im Gegensatz zu seinem. Er blickte etwas düster drein, weil er sich vorstellte, wie sie empfangen werden würden. Margaret schien darüber noch gar nicht groß nachgedacht zu haben, denn sie behielt ihr stilles Lächeln weiter bei.

Doch er hatte sich von Äußerlichkeiten täuschen lassen, denn nun kam ihre bange Frage: „Was wird deine Familie, deine Mutter und deine Schwester dazu sagen?"

Er seufzte tief, dann antwortete er so ehrlich es ging: „Es bringt wohl nichts, wenn ich dir versichere, dass Mutter dazu gar nichts zu sagen hat. Sie wird uns wahrscheinlich nicht gerade mit unbändiger Freude willkommen heißen, aber sie wird unserem Glück auch nicht im Weg stehen. Und Fanny wird sich ganz aus der Sache heraushalten, sie soll sich um ihre eigene Ehe kümmern."

Der Zug nahm deutlich Fahrt heraus. Margaret und John sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann nickte sie ganz leicht: „Das wäre wünschenswert."

Er hakte nach: „Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst?"

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht", beeilte sie sich zu versichern „ich möchte nur nicht, dass derlei Dinge unser Glück trüben, jetzt, wo wir es endlich gefunden haben." Er konnte gar nicht anders, als sie mit einem weichen, zarten Kuss für diese Worte zu belohnen.

„Bevor wir nun bald aussteigen, habe ich noch einen Wunsch", raunte er danach gleich in ihr Ohr. Margaret blickte ihn etwas unsicher an. Er zögerte nur einen winzigen Moment, dann fuhr er fort. „Die ganze Fahrt über haben wir über dieses und jenes gesprochen, über Milton, über die Spinnerei, über deine Familie, nun auch über das was uns eventuell in Kürze erwartet, aber die ganze Zeit über hast du nicht ein einziges Mal meinen Vornamen gesagt. Würdest du…?" er brach den Satz ab und sah sie einfach nur eindringlich an.

„Oh, das… ja, das ist wohl richtig, ich dachte nur, es wäre nicht wichtig", gab sie zur Antwort.

Er hielt sie leicht an beiden Unterarmen fest: „Bitte Margaret!"

Ihre Blicke versanken in einander, sie hauchte es ganz nah an ihm: „Natürlich – John." Er lehnte in stiller Freude seine Stirn an ihre, da hielt der Zug an.

Kurzzeitig herrschte Gewirr auf dem Bahnhof, es waren mehr Passagiere unterwegs zum Ein-, Aus- oder Umsteigen als vermutet. John Thornton hielt Margaret immer locker unter dem Ellbogen gefasst fest, damit sie in dem Trubel niemand überrennen oder beiseite stoßen konnte. Die Lok stieß schnaufend eine Riesenwolke Dampf aus, die das ohnehin triste Grau des späten Nachmittags in Milton noch bedrückender wirken ließ. Ja, das war eindeutig ein Nachhausekommen. Bis vor wenigen Tagen, ja vielleicht sogar Stunden hätte sich Margaret noch vehement geweigert, dies so anzuerkennen. Der blumige, sonnendurchflutete Süden, das war doch ihr Zuhause, hätte sie argumentiert. Doch dem war nicht mehr so – jetzt nicht mehr. Sie legte vertrauensvoll ihre Hand auf den Arm des Mannes an ihrer Seite, atmete einmal tief durch und dann gingen sie zielstrebig auf den Ausgang zu. Da niemand wusste, dass sie kommen würden, hielt John eine Mietdroschke an. Die Fahrt verlief überwiegend schweigend, weil sie sich beide nicht sicher waren, wie die Dinge sich nun gleich entwickeln würden. Weder John Thornton noch Margaret Hale gelang es, die Nervosität völlig niederzukämpfen.

Als man in die Straße der Spinnerei einbog, und langsam das Tor der Marlborough Mills sichtbar wurde, rann Margaret eine einzelne Träne die Wange herunter. John zog sein Taschentuch aus dem Rock und tupfte sie ihr behutsam ab. Dann versanken sie in einen Kuss, der nichts mehr von der vorsichtigen Annäherung der letzten Stunden an sich hatte. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich und hart, wie ein stummer Aufschrei der Verzweiflung. Margaret fuhr sich verwirrt über Lippen und Gesicht, als die Chaise zum Stehen kam. John half ihr beim Aussteigen und setzte dann seinen Zylinder auf. Das Tor knarrte in seinen schmiedeeisernen Angeln beim Öffnen. Er ließ ihr den Vortritt, war aber dann sofort wieder an ihrer Seite. Und da sahen sie beide mit einem Blick nach oben, dass seine Mutter am Fenster stand und sie beobachtete. Seine Miene war unbewegt, keine Regung war darin auszumachen. Mrs. Thornton am Fenster hielt es genauso. Fast könnte man meinen, es wäre ein Gefecht allein aus Blicken zwischen Mutter und Sohn. Wer dabei den Kürzeren zog, war vorerst nicht auszumachen. Dann bewegte sich die Gardine und Mrs. Thornton entschwand ihrer Sicht.

Die Haustür öffnete sich, das Mädchen trat heraus und knickste. John geleitete Margaret in das Innere. Das Mädchen nahm den Ankömmlingen die Garderobe und die Reisetaschen ab. Bevor sie die Treppe hinaufstiegen, drückte John ganz fest die Hand von Margaret, wie zur Ermunterung. Im Salon saß Mrs. Thornton kerzengerade auf dem Sessel. Sie schaute die Eintretenden nur an, sagte aber nichts. Da ergriff ihr Sohn das Wort: „Mutter, hier bringe ich dir Margaret, deine zukünftige Schwiegertochter."

Sekunden des Schweigens vergingen, bis Mrs. Thornton endlich sprach: „Miss Hale, welche Überraschung sie wieder zu sehen."

Margaret räusperte sich kurz und antwortete dann rasch: „Margaret, wenn es Recht ist, Mrs. Thornton, ich heiße Margaret."

John warf ihr einen schnellen, bestätigenden Blick zu, bevor er sich beeilte zu sagen: „Es war nicht einfach für uns, unser Glück mit beiden Händen zu fassen, aber nun werden wir es natürlich nicht mehr loslassen und wünschen recht bald zu heiraten."

„Ob das so ein Glück ist", murmelte Mrs. Thornton zwar leise, aber doch deutlich vernehmbar. Dann, als hätte sie es sich von einer zur anderen Sekunde anders überlegt, richtete sie das Wort klar und halbwegs freundlich an beide: „Natürlich verstehe ich den Wunsch nach einer baldigen Hochzeit. Ich schätze nur, es wird alles nicht so schnell zu bewerkstelligen sein, wie du dir das vorstellst John. Aber ich werde mich selbstverständlich darum bemühen."

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging an dem Paar vorbei Richtung Tür. Dort blieb sie noch einen Moment lang stehen und musterte ihren Sohn und dessen Verlobte gründlich. Schließlich zwang sie sich zu sagen. „Willkommen in unserem Hause – Margaret." Und an ihren Sohn gewandt: „Wir werden einiges miteinander zu bereden haben, nicht nur die Hochzeit betreffend, und ich fürchte, es werden nicht nur angenehme Dinge dabei sein. Ich hoffe, du findest in den nächsten Tagen Zeit für ein solches Gespräch, mein Lieber." Damit ließ sie die beiden alleine stehen.

Margaret stand eine ganze Weile wie angewurzelt, schließlich machte John einen Schritt auf sie zu: „Nun, es war doch erträglich, oder?" Sie nickte langsam, dann sank sie an seine Brust. Zwei starke Arme umfingen sie sogleich und gaben ihr für kurze Zeit das Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Er führte sie zum Sofa, wo sie beide Platz nahmen. Sie blickte in die graublauen Augen ihres Verlobten: „Ich möchte nicht undankbar erscheinen, aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie das alles so gelassen aufnimmt. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich hatte eher das Gefühl, dass sie die Hochzeit noch auf irgendeine Art zu hintertreiben versucht."

John schüttelte den Kopf: „Das glaube ich nicht, so weit würde sie nicht wagen zu gehen. Du musst sie auch ein wenig verstehen, sie hat wirklich harte Zeiten hinter sich, hat so viel geopfert, alles zum Wohl der Familie. Sie hat wohl eher darauf gehofft, dass ich eine der Töchter der anderen Fabrikbesitzer zur Frau nehmen werde, weil sie der Meinung ist, dass dies wesentlich passender wäre, wenn sich Gleiches zu Gleichem gesellt, aber man kann solche Dinge nicht erzwingen. Und selbst wenn es so gekommen wäre, wie sie es im Sinn hatte, könnte ich nicht garantieren, dass sie dann diese Frau nicht ebenso ablehnend behandelt hätte. Es liegt also nicht an dir." Er hob Margarets Kinn mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an, fuhr dann fort: „Man kann die Liebe nicht vorbestimmen, nicht erzwingen, sie geht ganz eigene Wege, nicht wahr?" Und als Margaret stumm nickte, küsste er sie. Vorsichtig und zart zuerst, dann mit wachsender Leidenschaft.

Margaret bezog in der gleichen Stunde noch ein Gästezimmer im Hause Thornton, während sich John in ein Hotel einquartierte, weil es einfach die Grenzen der Schicklichkeit überschritten hätte, jetzt schon unter einem Dach zu wohnen. Das Familiendinner am Abend war ein weiterer Punkt, vor dem Margaret sich insgeheim fürchtete. Sie konnte nicht sonderlich viel Sorgfalt auf ihre Garderobe verwenden, da sie nur wenig Kleidung mitgebracht hatte. So mussten es eine einfache Bluse und ein angemessener Rock eben tun. Als sie das Esszimmer betrat, stand John sofort von seinem Platz auf, um Margaret an den ihren zu geleiten. Fanny betrachtete dies alles mit einer leicht spöttischen Miene, während ihr Gatte nicht einmal vom Tisch aufblickte. Da richtete John Thornton das Wort an die versammelte Familie: „Wie ihr alle wisst, hat Margaret vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ihre engste Familie verloren. Eine wohl sehr schreckliche Erfahrung. Wir können ihr hier eine neue Familie bieten", er blickte streng in die Runde „wenn wir es für uns selbst zulassen. Ich für meinen Teil habe das schon lange so entschieden, jetzt ist es an euch, es mir nachzutun. Aber nicht deswegen habe ich Margaret hierher geholt, sondern weil ich sie wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen liebe!"

Er hob sein Glas, bedeutete den anderen, es ihm gleichzutun und sprach dann weiter: „Ich wünsche sehr, dass man Margaret hier und heute von ganzem Herzen in der Familie Thornton willkommen heißt. Auf Miss Margaret Hale, meine Verlobte und zukünftige Frau!" Fanny giggelte unkontrolliert in ihr Weinglas hinein, bevor sie einen kräftigen Schluck daraus nahm. Ihr Mann trank das Glas in einem Zug leer und ließ sich sofort nachschenken, ungeachtet von Fannys Protesten.

Mrs. Thornton nippte nur kurz am Wein und schickte sich dann an zu sprechen: „Mein lieber John, liebe Fanny", sie hielt kurz inne und nickte dann den anderen Anwesenden zu „und Schwiegerkinder. Es ist richtig, was John gesagt hat. Wer seine Eltern in so kurzen Abständen verliert, hat sicher einen schweren Stand. Es ist aber keineswegs so, dass Miss Hale, Margaret, völlig ohne familiäre Bindungen da stehen würde. Kein Grund zu dramatisieren würde ich sagen. Außerdem haben wir noch viele andere Aspekte zu berücksichtigen, die jetzt aufzuzählen zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde. Natürlich wird Margaret in dieser Familie willkommen sein und was ich dazu tun kann, wird getan werden." Diese Ansprache war in völlig neutralem, ja weitgehend uninteressiertem Tonfall gehalten worden, es lag nicht ein Fünkchen Emotion darin.

John langte neben sich auf einen Stuhl und förderte eine Samtschatulle zutage. Er stand auf, nahm die Hand Margarets hoch und küsste ihren Handrücken. Dann überreichte er ihr die Schatulle mit den Worten: „Bitte öffne es, es ist mein Verlobungsgeschenk!"

Margaret betätigte den Schnappverschluss mit nervösen Fingern und holte hörbar tief Luft, als ihr ein kostbares Amethystgehänge entgegenfunkelte.

„Der Familienschmuck der Thorntons", hörte sie Johns Stimme wie von weitem sagen.

Fanny meldete sich völlig unpassend zu Wort: „Ach, ich dachte immer, dass ich diese Juwelen bekommen würde. Ich warte schon seit dem Tag meiner Hochzeit darauf!"

Ihr Bruder wies sie scharf zurecht: „Fanny, bitte, was soll das?"

Diese zuckte nur beleidigt mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder ihrer Suppe.

Um dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, fingerte John einen wunderschönen, sehr feingliedrigen Ring aus der Westentasche und schob ihn demonstrativ auf den entsprechenden Finger an Margarets rechter Hand. Diese blickte völlig fassungslos darauf und wollte lautstark protestieren, aber John legte ihr schnell zwei seiner Finger auf den Mund.

„Nun da wir all diese Formalitäten erledigt haben, können wir uns ja endlich dem Dinner zuwenden", meldete sich Mrs. Thornton mit kalter Stimme wieder zu Wort.

John geleitete Margaret noch über die Flure bis zu ihrem Zimmer. „Morgen gleich zum Frühstück bin ich wieder hier, das ist gar kein Problem, ich kann das leicht einrichten, ja?"

Sie nickte vertrauensvoll. Vor ihrer Tür zog er sie in seine Arme, der sinnliche Kuss lag bereits in der Luft, da merkten beide, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Er schnellte herum und sah seine Mutter am Ende des Korridors stehen.

„John, wenn du _nun_ gehst, wäre es nett wenn du überall im Haus das Licht noch löschen würdest!" Mehr sagte sie nicht, aber das reichte, um die romantische Stimmung vollends zu verderben.

„Ja natürlich, Mutter", gab er zur Antwort, dann küsste er Margaret auf den Haaransatz und drehte sich mit einem bedauernden Blick Richtung Margaret auf dem Absatz um.

Margaret öffnete ihre Zimmertür: „Gute Nacht, John, gute Nacht, Mrs. Thornton."

Ihr Verlobter warf ihr ein Lächeln zu und wünschte ebenfalls gute Nacht. Dann war er bereits um die Ecke gebogen. Mrs. Thornton erwiderte mit leichter Herablassung: „Schlafen Sie wohl, Miss Hale" und verschwand ebenfalls.

Margaret schlief sehr schlecht. Die ungewohnte Umgebung, die vielfältigen Eindrücke, die ungewisse Situation als Braut John Thorntons, all das lastete schwer auf ihr.

Sie träumte wirres Zeug, hatte ständig das Bild einer Mrs. Thornton vor Augen, die sie nur durchdringend ansah, aber kein Wort verlauten ließ. Es war quälend. Und dann Fanny, die ihr triumphierend das Amethyst-Geschmeide aus den Händen riss und sich höhnisch lachend damit aus dem Staub machte. Sobald Margaret jedoch sich in all ihrem Kummer an John wenden wollte, löste sich dieser in Nichts auf, als wäre er aus purem, grauem Nebel gemacht. Sie war ihren Alpträumen hilflos ausgeliefert.

Am nächsten Morgen war sie natürlich wie gerädert. Sie zwang sich trotzdem frühzeitig aufzustehen, wusch sich, kleidete sich an und ging zum Frühstück. Dort wurde sie bereits von Mrs. Thornton erwartet: „Ah gut, Sie neigen zum Frühaufstehen, das sehe ich gerne, Miss Hale!"

„Margaret, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Mrs. Thornton und guten Morgen Ihnen", versuchte Margaret sich in Auflockerung der Situation.

Doch Mrs. Thornton fuhr ungerührt fort: „Wissen Sie, Miss Hale, ich schätze es ganz und gar nicht, wenn der halbe Tag vertrödelt wird. Das späte Aufstehen am Morgen ist meines Erachtens nichts anderes als Faulheit und Effekthascherei."

Sie machte eine Geste und bedeutete Margaret sich zu setzen und mit dem Frühstück zu beginnen. Diese wagte zögerlich zu fragen: „Ähm, ist John denn bereits im Haus?"

Die Ältere antwortete sogleich: „Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Sie werden ihn noch früh genug zu sehen bekommen, so denke ich. Wissen Sie Miss Hale, die Leute werden anfangen über sie beide zu reden, noch bevor sie verheiratet sind, und dem möchte ich John eigentlich unter keinen Umständen aussetzen." „Die Leuten werden reden", fragte Margaret verblüfft nach „über was denn?"

„Über die Umstände Ihrer Beziehung zu John und der damit verbundenen Verlobung natürlich. Man wird tuscheln, dass es sich um eine Heirat aus materiellem Interesse handelt. Das würde ja noch angehen, wenn es so wäre, dass Sie aus diesem Interesse heraus gehandelt hätten, diesen Weg gehen viele junge Frauen, aber hier verhält es sich ja nun genau umgekehrt: Sie haben das Geld!"

„Aber… aber", Margaret fing an zu stottern „ich habe das Geld ja gar nicht, ich meine… ich habe es schon, aber nicht für mich, ähm, es ist doch alles bereits geregelt, das Geld wird zum Wiederaufbau der Spinnerei verwendet."

Mrs. Thornton beugte sich nach vorne über den Tisch, als sie aufgebracht erwiderte: „Das ist genau der springende Punkt! Sie investieren in die Fabrik und alle denken, mein John würde Sie aus purer finanzieller Abhängigkeit zu seiner Frau machen wollen."

Margaret sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Das ist lächerlich, und das wissen Sie, Mrs. Thornton! Sie suchen nur ein Haar in der Suppe, um meine Beziehung zu Ihrem Sohn zu untergraben, um die Hochzeit zu verhindern. Ich weiß das, und John weiß es zum Glück auch!"

Mrs. Thornton verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem kurzen Lächeln: „Sie überschätzen mich maßlos, Miss Hale."

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein relativ gut aufgelegter John Thornton kam herein. „Mutter, guten Morgen."

Er umarmte seine Mutter kurz, dann wandte er sich sofort seiner Verlobten zu: „Margaret, wie schön dass du auch schon auf bist, das freut mich sehr."

Er hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Dann setzte er sich und blickte von einer Frau zur anderen. Instinktiv merkte er, dass die Stimmung zwischen den beiden Damen nicht gut sein musste. Das entzog ihm bereits wieder das leichte Lächeln, das zu Anfang auf seinen Lippen gelegen hatte. Er schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein und nahm sich einen Toast.

„Mutter, ich habe heute wirklich enorm viele Termine, aber wenn du darauf bestehst, könnten wir uns am frühen Nachmittag auf eine halbe Stunde zusammensetzen."

Die so Angesprochene nickte und sagte dann: „Ganz wie du möchtest, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass eine halbe Stunde da ausreichend sein wird."

Margaret war unendlich froh, dass die Anwesenheit Johns der ganzen Situation die Spitze genommen hatte. So schaffte sie es endlich, eine Tasse Tee zu trinken und wenigstens einen halben Marmeladentoast zu essen. Sie schalt sich aber innerlich, ein schwächliches Wesen und eine feige Maus zu sein, weil sie so sehr den Beistand ihres Verlobten herbeisehnte. Warum nur konnte sie bei diesen unerfreulichen Begegnungen mit ihrer Schwiegermutter in spe nicht selbst kontern? Sie war doch sonst auch eher selten ängstlich.

„Liebes", sie fuhr aus ihren Gedanken auf, als sie so von John angesprochen wurde, „du musst noch heute dafür Sorge tragen, dass dir deine restliche Garderobe geschickt wird und Mutter wird dir selbstverständlich eine Adresse nennen, wo du dein Hochzeitskleid wirst anfertigen lassen können. Haben wir nicht mit dem Kleid von Fanny recht gute Erfahrungen gemacht, Mutter?"

„Als ob Männer im Allgemeinen und du im Speziellen davon auch nur die geringste Ahnung hätten", gab ihm seine Mutter fast scherzhaft zur Antwort.

Margaret sah verwundert auf. Mrs. Thornton sprach weiter: „Natürlich werde ich das in die Wege leiten, jedoch denke ich, dass es nicht unbedingt heute sein muss, lass Miss H… ähm Margaret doch noch ein oder zwei Tage Zeit, ja?"

John nickte seine Zustimmung und stand auf. Margaret hielt ihn am Ärmel seines Rockes fest: „Kann ich ganz kurz mit dir reden – allein?"

Er lächelte auf sie herab: „Nichts lieber als das, leider habe ich bereits Verspätung für meinen nächsten Termin… aber wenn ich heute Nachmittag hier bin, dann verspreche ich dir, dass ich mir entsprechend Zeit für dich nehme, ja?" Er zog ihre Hand an seine Lippen und platzierte einen nicht mehr ganz dem Anstand entsprechenden, sehr sinnlichen Kuss darauf. Mrs. Thornton zog die Stirn missbilligend kraus.

Margaret floh förmlich aus dem Haus. Zum Glück begegnete sie in den Werkhallen sogleich Nicholas Higgins. Dieses Wiedersehen hingegen war voller Wärme und Freude. Er erzählte ihr, dass er von John damit betraut wurde, in enger Zusammenarbeit mit ihm, fähige Arbeiter zu finden, neue Maschinen einzurichten und die Fabrik somit wieder funktionsfähig zu machen. Er war also in eine Führungsposition hineingerutscht. Nicht, dass er dies alles so für sich erstrebt hätte, es war ihm wohl bewusst, dass auch John Thornton darin seinen eigenen Vorteil sah, vielleicht sogar unter dem Prinzip „Teile und Herrsche", aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Jedenfalls nicht derzeit. „Wissen Sie Margaret, ich bin sehr froh, dass John und Sie sich endlich gefunden haben. Es war in den letzten Wochen und Monaten schier unerträglich mit ihm und ich bin jetzt mal so kühn zu behaupten, dass ich seine harte Schale mit dem Hinweis, dass Frederick Ihr Bruder ist, geknackt habe. Danach war er nicht mehr zu halten. Wann wird die Hochzeit sein?"

Margaret wich dem direkten Blick von Nicholas aus: „Ach, Nicholas, das kann ich leider noch nicht genau sagen, es ist bislang kein Termin festgesetzt worden, obwohl…", sie sprach nun leiser und zögerlicher, „obwohl John vorhatte, so schnell wie möglich zu heiraten."

Higgins nickte bedächtig: „Das habe ich mir fast schon gedacht, der alte Drache dort oben macht Ihnen wohl das Leben schwer, nicht wahr?"

Margaret presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf, dann sagte sie: „Nein, eigentlich nicht direkt, vielleicht bin ich auch nur voreingenommen, ich weiß nicht… zu John ist sie überaus reizend und in seiner Gegenwart zu mir auch, obwohl ich an ihr immer etwas die Wärme, die Menschlichkeit vermisse. Nur – wenn ich mit ihr alleine bin, dann", sie brach ab, als würde sie schon zuviel gesagt haben.

Doch Higgins ergänzte den Satz folgerichtig: „Dann zeigt sie ihr wahres Gesicht?"

Margaret ließ sich dennoch zu keiner unbedachten Äußerung hinreißen: „Ja und nein, aber wahrscheinlich liegt es an mir, ich bin zu empfindlich."

Higgins nahm freundschaftlich ihren Arm und tätschelte ihn: „Nun, dann gebe ich Ihnen den Rat, dass Sie sich diesbezüglich Ihrem Verlobten anvertrauen sollten. Schöner Ring übrigens."

Er betrachtete den Reif kurz und ließ Margaret dann wieder los. Diese war im Gehen begriffen: „Danke Nicholas, das werde ich natürlich tun. Einen schönen Tag noch." Er winkte ihr hinterher und beide waren sich nicht bewusst, dass sie schon eine geraume Weile unter Beobachtung standen.

„Sie hat sich mit Higgins getroffen, John!"

Die Worte wurden ihm förmlich von seiner Mutter entgegen geschleudert. Er winkte jedoch müde ab: „Ach Mutter, was soll das, es ist sicher ein zufälliges Zusammentreffen zweier guter Bekannter gewesen."

Mrs. Thornton schüttelte störrisch den Kopf: „Oh nein, er hat ihre Hand gehalten, eine ganze Weile lang und sie richtiggehend gestreichelt. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich weder diesem Aufrührer Higgins noch Margaret trauen. Sie wird dir noch vor der Hochzeit Hörner aufsetzen, ganz sicher!"

„Mutter", empörte sich John da, „du weißt nicht, was du redest! In dieser Hinsicht vertraue ich Margaret mehr als jeder anderen Person auf dieser Welt, es würde ihr nicht einmal ansatzweise in den Sinn kommen."

Seine Mutter stieß einen laut hörbaren Seufzer aus: „Nun gut, ganz wie du meinst. Offensichtlich bist du auf beiden Augen mit Blindheit und auf den Ohren mit Taubheit geschlagen, aber sage später nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt, sollte dir ein Licht erst nach der Hochzeit aufgehen. Das Leid und Elend ist dann natürlich ungleich größer. Um zu dem anderen unerquicklichen Thema zu kommen: Wie sind die Finanzen nun geregelt? Ich hoffe sehr, dass du alle Arrangements das Geld von Miss Hale, ich meine natürlich Margaret, betreffend sehr diskret getroffen hast. Die Leute werden ohnehin tuscheln, das habe ich ihr heute früh auch offen zu verstehen gegeben."

Er schaute seine Mutter wiederum verblüfft an: „Du hast was?"

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass die Leute unter Garantie über die Tatsache reden werden, dass sie eine reiche Investorin ist und du der arme bankrotte Unternehmer. Man wird wohl entsprechend über die Verlobung spekulieren."

John Thornton ging im Zimmer ruhelos auf und ab, ließ aber seine Mutter dabei nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Dann stellte er sich breitbeinig hin und sprach mit fester Stimme: „Ich dachte eigentlich, du hättest stets mein Glück im Auge. Wie schade, dass ich mich da so offensichtlich in dir getäuscht habe. Ich sage es nur einmal, ein einziges Mal, und ich hoffe, es bleibt dir in Erinnerung: Ich liebe diese Frau über alle Maßen! Ich werde mich nicht von dir zu Margarets Ungunsten beeinflussen oder manipulieren lassen. Und ich möchte auch nicht, dass du Gleiches bei ihr versuchst. Das gilt auch für das Nachspionieren. Tu das bitte nie, nie wieder! Ich hoffe, Mutter, wir haben uns verstanden. Guten Tag noch!"

Er drehte sich postwendend um und rauschte durch die Tür. Mrs. Thornton stützte ihren Kopf in beide Hände.

Die zweite Unterredung John Thorntons an diesem Tag verlief um ein vielfaches angenehmer als die mit seiner Mutter. Zunächst umfasste er Margaret um ihre Taille, hob sie mit Leichtigkeit an und drehte sich mit ihr einmal komplett um seine eigene Achse. Dann setzte er sie wieder ab und küsste sie kurz, fast kameradschaftlich. Dann berichtete er den Großteil seiner Konversation mit seiner Mutter. Margaret kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. „Weißt du, Nicholas, ich meine Mr. Higgins hat mir den Rat gegeben, mich wegen der Dinge deine Mutter betreffend an dich zu wenden, aber da du nun ohnehin schon bemerkt hast, wie die Lage ist…"

„Ja", brummte John mit einem Hauch von Missmut, „der verdammte Kerl ist wohl ein recht guter Ratgeber. Aber gnade ihm Gott, wenn er etwas Anderes mit dir im Sinn hat, als dir gute Ratschläge zu erteilen!"

Margaret hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund: „John, du glaubst doch nicht etwa den Unsinn, den dir deine Mutter da erzählt hat?"

Er wehrte mit einer Handbewegung ab: „Natürlich nicht, mein Liebstes. Ich möchte dich weiterhin davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass die Anwälte und Notare mit den Banken und dem Treuhandfonds alles in die Wege geleitet haben. Morgen wird Higgins neue Maschinen bestellen können und Arbeiter haben wir auch schon eine Menge beisammen. Marlborough Mills wird die modernste und innovativste Spinnerei im gesamten Norden sein."

Er lächelte jetzt nicht nur, er lachte fast vor Freude. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so strahlend gesehen. Sie trug seine Begeisterung mit, in dem sie ihm glücklich um den Hals fiel. Dann versanken sie in einen tiefen Kuss.

„Margaret, jetzt wo ich die Fronten mit Mutter ein für allemal geklärt habe, sollten wir unbedingt einen Termin für die Hochzeit festlegen."

Er hatte sich langsam nur von ihr gelöst, blickte sie jetzt liebevoll an. Sie schaute fragend zurück: „Wie viel Zeit brauchst du für Vorbereitungen?"

Er lachte und antwortete: „Ich? Machst du Witze? Wenn es nach mir ginge, dann gleich morgen, aber du wirst Zeit benötigen, ich denke Frauen habe gewisse Ansprüche, was ihre Garderobe für diesen Tag anlangt."

Sie blickte an ihrem schlichten Kleid herab: „John, wenn es nicht um deine und meine Familie ging, die doch alle zugegen sein sollen, dann würde ich frohen Herzens bereits morgen deine Frau werden wollen, meinetwegen auch in diesem Kleid. Aber ich fürchte, dann haben wir uns endgültig dem Hohn und Spott Miltons ausgesetzt."

Er nickte bestätigend, während sie fortfuhr: „Also, ich weiß nicht wie schnell die Schneiderinnen hier arbeiten, aber bei Edith war das Kleid innerhalb von drei Wochen fertig. Meinst du vier Wochen bis zur Hochzeit sind zu lange?"

Er schenkte ihr einen feurigen Blick aus seinen tiefblauen Augen und seufzte: „Definitiv zu lange", bevor er sie erneut küsste. Sie einigten sich also auf eine Frist von drei Wochen, notfalls sollten zwei Schneiderinnen an dem Kleid arbeiten, damit es rechtzeitig fertig wurde. Und selbst das schien vor allem John Thornton noch eine halbe Ewigkeit hin.

Nur sehr langsam begann Margaret, sich im Hause Thornton etwas wohler zu fühlen. Mrs. Thornton unterließ nun zwar sämtliche Spitzen ihr gegenüber, war aber noch immer äußerst reserviert und die beiden Frauen kamen über banale, alltägliche höfliche Konversation kaum hinaus. Dafür war Fanny noch immer eine regelrechte Quertreiberin, einmal traf Margaret auf der Straße auf sie, als sie gerade von der Anprobe des Hochzeitskleides kam.

„Ach, meine künftige Schwägerin, welche gelungene Überraschung!", rief Fanny quer über die Straße, ungeachtet der vielen Passanten, die den beiden bereits merkwürdige Blicke zuwarfen, „Sie haben wohl gerade Ihr Brautkleid anprobiert, so scheint mir. Nun ja, ich bin schon sehr gespannt darauf. Allerdings scheint mir das Kleid kaum wichtig, mein Bruder würde Sie auch zum Altar führen, wenn Sie Lumpen tragen würden und es wahrscheinlich nicht mal merken, so blind vernarrt wie er in Sie ist. Wünsche noch einen angenehmen Tag, liebe Schwägerin Margaret."

Mit diesen spöttischen Worten ließ sie Margaret einfach stehen und rauschte hoheitsvoll davon. Margaret standen kurzzeitig die Tränen in den Augen vor Demütigung.

Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen waren im vollen Gange. Das Kleid würde nach Margarets Meinung fast schon zu traumhaft werden, so bedeutete sie den Schneiderinnen des Öfteren, dies und das nicht zu aufwändig anzufertigen, sie wollte alles in recht bescheidenem Rahmen halten. Aber die beiden Modistinnen überschlugen sich fast in ihrem Eifer. Trotzdem versuchten sie, sich den Wünschen der Kundin anzupassen, auch wenn es ihnen sichtlich schwer fiel.

Alle Einladungen waren raus gegangen, die ersten Zusagen bereits eingetroffen. Jedoch hatte Henry Lennox eine Absage geschickt. Das tat Margaret zwar leid, aber sie wusste, es war vielleicht besser so. Schwierigkeiten hatte es gegeben, als man sich über die Einladung an Nicholas Higgins nicht einigen konnte. Mrs. Thornton war strikt dagegen, dieses „Subjekt", wie sie sich ausdrückte, zu den Feierlichkeiten einzuladen. Auch in dieser Hinsicht hatten sich John und Margaret letztendlich durchgesetzt und Higgins hatte sich ganz außerordentlich über die große Ehre, zur Hochzeit zu Gast ein zu dürfen gefreut.

John hatte für den Empfang nach der Trauung einen Bankettsaal im Hotel angemietet, dort würde es auch einen kleinen Imbiss geben. Das frisch getraute Paar wollte die Hochzeitsnacht ebenfalls in Johns Hotelzimmer verbringen und erst am Tag danach nach Marlborough Mills zurückkehren. Eine Hochzeitsreise war vorerst nicht geplant, da in der Fabrik so überaus viel zu tun war. Aber John hatte Margaret eine kleine Reise in Aussicht gestellt, sobald die Spinnerei wieder erfolgreich arbeiten würde.

Die Verwandten von Margaret trafen ein, Edith mit ihrem Mann natürlich und deren Mutter. Dann ließ John das Coupé _(Anm.: typische einspännige Kutsche der viktorianischen Zeit) _anspannen, um gemeinsam mit Margaret Frederick am Bahnhof abzuholen. Margaret hatte die ganze Zeit über bereits Tränen in den Augen, aber als Frederick auf dem Bahnsteig auf sie zukam, war ihr hemmungsloses Weinen nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Die beiden Männer begrüßten sich ausgesucht höflich, wenn auch noch etwas verhalten. Margaret hatte erst auf Johns Nachfrage hin die gesamte unglückliche Geschichte rund um Frederick erzählt und John hatte fassungslos den Kopf geschüttelt, nachdem er endlich den ganzen Sachverhalt kannte. Er hatte Margaret versprochen, sich dafür zu verwenden, dass Frederick irgendwie rehabilitiert werden konnte. Das versicherte er auch dem jungen Mann persönlich, nachdem sich die beiden Männer im Haus zu einem Glas Brandy zusammengesetzt hatten. Somit hatte auch Frederick allen Grund, positiv in die Zukunft zu schauen. Er hatte schon die Absicht, dann auch mal gemeinsam mit seiner Frau nach England zu reisen, um Margaret und seinen Schwager zu besuchen, aber dauerhaft wollte er sich gar nicht mehr auf der Insel niederlassen, da es ihm im südlichen Spanien ausnehmend gut gefiel. Er wollte nur ohne Angst seine Familie hier besuchen können, mehr nicht. Das konnte John Thornton gut verstehen.


	2. Chapter 2

Und so war der Tag der Hochzeit endlich gekommen. Das Brautpaar hatte schon gedacht, es würde nie so weit sein. Margaret wurde im Hause Thornton eingekleidet, wobei ihre Cousine Edith von einem Entzücken in das nächste geriet: „Margaret, das ist mehr als fantastisch! Ich habe niemals zuvor ein so wundervolles Kleid gesehen, wirklich!"

Mrs. Shaw konnte nur voller Begeisterung zustimmen. Margaret fand sich selbst gar nicht so besonders aussehend, sie war sogar der Meinung, der elfenbeinfarbene Stoff würde sie extrem blass machen. Die schwere Seide fiel sehr großzügig über die ausladende Krinoline, der Faltenwurf des Stoffes war geradezu königlich zu nennen, auch wenn eine Schleppe nur angedeutet war. Das Mieder lag sehr eng an und öffnete sich oben zu einem doppelten Schalkragen, der zusätzlich mit Spitze belegt war. Die Ärmel waren an den Gelenken zu engen Manschetten aus dem Seidenstoff gefasst, in diese mündeten jedoch weite Spitzenärmel von der Schulter herab. Ein Kranz aus weißen und gelben Heckenrosen, gebunden mit Myrte und Orangenblüten hielt den Schleier aus dünner Spitze. Das gleiche Thema wiederholte sich im Brautbukett.

Mrs. Thornton erwartete Margaret am Fuß der Treppe, denn sie hatte sich bereit erklärt, zusammen mit ihr, da sie elternlos war, zur Kirche zu fahren. Als sie Margaret jedoch in ihrem Brautkleid erblickte, durchfuhr sie ein stechender Schmerz. Das vereiste Herz der Älteren schien endlich aufzutauen. Sie nickte ihrer Schwiegertochter zu, dann sagte sie mit belegter Stimme: „Ich hoffe nur, dass John diesen Anblick überlebt, ich muss Ihnen sagen, Margaret, Sie sehen sehr schön aus, einer Thornton wirklich würdig. Kommen Sie, wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen, oder?"

Margaret konnte die Tränen gerade noch so zurückhalten, als sie die Kutsche bestieg. Doch die Fahrt zur Kirche verlief schweigend, beide Frauen waren in ihre Gedanken versunken.

John stand nervös im Kirchenschiff, Frederick als Trauzeugen an seiner Seite. Dies barg zwar ein gewisses Risiko, aber die Church of England pflegte sich zum Glück niemals in politische Auseinandersetzungen einzumischen. Außerdem kannte niemand, außer der engsten Familie, in Milton seinen Namen und seine Herkunft. In den Bänken saßen die übrigen Gäste, natürlich viele Bekannte, vor allen Dingen die großen Fabrikbesitzer Miltons. Außerdem die Familie Margarets, und seine Schwester mit ihrem Mann. In einer der hinteren Bankreihen saß Higgins mit breitem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Vor dem Portal wartete Maxwell Lennox, der sich bereit erklärt hatte, Margaret zum Altar zu führen. Der Zylinder in Johns Händen war schon an die hundert Mal oder mehr hin- und hergedreht worden. Er verkniff sich einen Blick auf die Taschenuhr, er wünschte nur, dass alles so bald wie möglich vorbei wäre. Das Warten machte ihn total fertig.

Er nahm kaum wahr, dass der Pfarrer sich in Positur stellte und die Orgel Töne von sich gab. Erst als er Fredericks nachhaltiges Lächeln direkt vor sich sah, merkte er, dass etwas vor sich ging. Er schaute weg von Frederick, den Gang hinunter und meinte, seine Sinne würden ihm einen bösen Streich spielen. Er wollte sich schon Frederick wieder zuwenden und ihn bitten, ihn kräftig zu kneifen, aber das war ihm dann doch zu auffällig. So starrte er wieder auf die Braut, die am Arm ihres Cousins auf ihn zukam. John zog kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen, um alles besser visuell aufnehmen zu können. War dieses Gebilde etwa Margaret? Ein Engel aus dem Himmel, das war es, nichts anderes. Eine duftige weiße Wolke, die auf ihn zu trieb. Er musste tief Luft holen, um einen Anfall von Schwindel niederzukämpfen. Als sie endlich neben ihm stand, Maxwell Lennox in die Kirchenbank zurückging, war er nicht einmal fähig, ihr den Arm zu bieten. Stattdessen fasste sie tapfer nach ihm und hakte sich unter. Wie war er dankbar für diese Geste von ihr.

Er hörte nicht genau, was der Pfarrer sagte, es war ihm egal. Er sah nicht wie seine Schwester kalkweiß wurde angesichts Margarets Brautkleid, das das ihre an Schlichtheit und Eleganz um Längen schlug. Er bemerkte nicht die Tränen, die seiner Mutter die Wangen herunter liefen, und auch nicht die etwas unglückliche Miene von Miss Latimer. John Thornton sah nur sie – seine Margaret. Er konnte nicht aufhören, sie anzustarren. Wie schön, wie wunderschön sie war. Er würde diesen Moment niemals in seinem Leben vergessen. Er vergaß darüber beinahe, die Worte des Ehegelübdes zu sprechen, nur ein Ellbogenstoß von Frederick riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Als der Pfarrer ihn aufforderte, die Braut zu küssen, trieb es ihm sogar die Hitze ins Gesicht, seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. Er schlug das feine Stück Spitze über Margarets Gesicht zurück und hauchte die Andeutung eines Kusses auf ihren Mund.

Fast mechanisch geleitete er seine Braut zum Ausgang. Dort wurden sie mit Hochrufen und Dankeswünschen übersät. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich die Gäste nicht mehr um das Paar drängten. Sie nahmen in der Kutsche Platz, um ins Hotel zu fahren. Der erste kurze Moment alleine als Ehepaar. John ergriff die Hand seiner Frau und küsste sie. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Dann endlich fand er seine Sprache wieder: „Hoffentlich habe ich dir nicht den ganzen Tag verdorben, ich habe mich in der Kirche benommen wie ein Idiot, nicht wahr? Bist du mir sehr böse?"

Margaret schaute ihn an, als wüsste sie nicht recht, von was er redete: „Dir böse sein? Nein, wieso sollte ich? Es ist mir an dir nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen, außer dass Frederick dich beinahe einmal umgehauen hätte, und selbst dafür kann ich mir keinen Grund vorstellen."

Er fing an so zu lachen, wie sie ihn noch niemals hatte lachen sehen. „Das habe ich nur meiner übersteigerten Nervosität zu verdanken, ich dachte dort in der Kirche, ich müsste gleich sterben, wirklich! Und du hast gar nichts davon bemerkt?"

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf, sah ihn an und musste dann auch lachen: „Um etwas zu bemerken, war ich wahrscheinlich ebenfalls viel zu nervös." Er hielt noch immer ihre Hand in der seinen. Dann fuhren sie vor dem Hotel vor.

John Thornton tigerte in einem Nebenzimmer des Hotels auf und ab. Das Glas voll Brandy, das ihm Frederick dagelassen hatte, stand unbenutzt auf dem runden Tischchen. Die Braut hatte sich zurückgezogen, mit ihrer Cousine und ihrer Tante. Er schielte auf das Glas mit der starken Flüssigkeit. Nein, er wollte Margaret keinesfalls mit einer Alkoholfahne unter die Augen treten. Wie lange soll er warten? Was hatten seine beiden Schwäger gesagt? Er konnte sich nicht mehr an die gut gemeinten Ratschläge erinnern, weder an das, was Fannys Mann von sich gegeben noch was Margarets Bruder ihm eindringlich zugeflüstert hatte. Er nahm das Glas in eine Hand, schnupperte am Aroma des offensichtlich französischen Cognacs und stellte es schnell wieder auf den Tisch zurück. Er zog seine Uhr aus der Westentasche. Der Zeiger schien sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen zu wollen. Er drehte eine weitere Runde in dem Raum. Dann hielt es nicht mehr länger aus, er riss die Tür mit Wucht auf und ging mit weit ausholenden Schritten den Korridor entlang. Bei den Treppenstufen nahm er zwei auf einmal. Dann stand er atemlos vor der Tür seines Hotelzimmers, wo er bereits gut drei Wochen verbracht hatte. Sollte er klopfen? Einfach eintreten? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Die Unsicherheit und Aufgeregtheit ließen sein Herz rasen wie verrückt. Er musste sich einen Moment fassen, zur Ruhe kommen, sonst würde er Margaret nur erschrecken und das wäre fatal.

Er hatte sehr wenig Erfahrung im Umgang mit dem anderen Geschlecht. Wenn es nicht gerade weibliche Verwandte aus seiner nächsten Umgebung waren, hatte er Frauen eher selten zu Gesicht bekommen. Wären die anderen Spinnereibesitzer nicht gewesen, die ihn in leicht angeheitertem Zustand nach einem gemeinsamen Dinner einige Male in ein besonderes Etablissement mitgeschleift hatten, hätte er bis heute wahrscheinlich noch keine Erfahrungen in der körperlichen Liebe gemacht. So konnte er zumindest auf ein bisschen was zurückgreifen. Und eine dieser Liebesdienerinnen war gar nicht so zuwider gewesen, sie hatte ihm recht ordentliche Kniffe beigebracht, auch was das lustvolle Empfinden bei Frauen anlangte. Dafür war er nun im Nachhinein fast dankbar. Wenn er aber an Margaret dachte, diese süße, südliche Heckenrose, wusste er, es würde ihm nicht leicht fallen, sie wahrhaftig zu pflücken. Oder vielleicht doch?

Er seufzte auf. Auf keinen Fall wollte er ihr wehtun. Würde sich das vermeiden lassen? Er wusste es nicht. Nur das, was er aus manchmal etwas deftigen Männergesprächen aufgeschnappt hatte. Wenn er danach urteilen sollte, dann sollte er es am besten gleich völlig unterlassen. Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass sie ihn nämlich nie wieder in ihr Bett lassen würde, sollte es eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung für sie sein. Er war drauf und dran, sich die Haare zu raufen. Andererseits war sein Verlangen nach ihr so groß, dass sich die körperlichen Anzeichen dafür kaum noch verbergen ließen. Das Blut rauschte bereits jetzt in gewaltigen Wogen durch seinen Körper. Er zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen. Als die Erregung ein wenig abebbte, pochte er kurz und kräftig an die Tür und drehte gleichzeitig den Türknauf. Er trat in das Zimmer ein.

Sofort war er von ihrem Anblick gefangen. Sie hatte das Brautkleid noch vollständig an und saß auf einem Sessel in der Ecke. Nur Kranz und Schleier waren nicht mehr da. Der Brautstrauß stand in einer Vase auf dem Schreibtisch. Als sie graziös aufstand, eilte er mit entgegen gestreckten Armen zu ihr hin. Sie hielten sich einen Moment umfangen, dann fragte er: „Warum hast du das Kleid noch an?"

Sie lächelte und gab sogleich zur Antwort: „Weil ich weiß, wie sehr es dir gefällt und ich wollte unbedingt, dass du es noch einmal siehst. Edith wollte mich in einen hübschen Morgenrock wickeln, aber ich habe sie davon überzeugt, dass ich das Brautkleid noch eine Weile anhaben sollte."

„Wie überaus reizend von dir, es war genau das richtige Manöver, ich bin geblendet von dem Kleid, von dir, von deiner einzigartigen Schönheit. Hab tausend Dank dafür." Er küsste jede ihrer Hände, mehrfach.

Sie lächelte hintergründig: „Die Sache hat jedoch einen Nachteil, Mr. Thornton."

Er fragte nach: „Und der wäre?"

„Ich muss das Kleid anbehalten."

Er runzelte die Stirn, stieg nicht ganz hinter das Gesagte: „Wie, anbehalten?"

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, drehte sich fast kokett vor ihm um ihre eigene Achse und sagte dabei: „Tja, ich habe die Damen alle zu Bett geschickt, nun kann mir niemand aus dem Kleid helfen, demzufolge…", sie kam nicht zum Ende des Satzes, weil er sie in seine Arme riss und ihr dabei ins Ohr raunte: „Möchtest du damit etwa andeuten, dass ich dir aus diesen unendlichen Stofflagen heraushelfen soll?"

Und als sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen nickte, nahm er von ihrem Mund heftig Besitz. Das war kein sanfter, zarter Kuss, kein zärtliches Aufeinandertreffen. Mit Härte öffnete er ihre Lippen, drang durch ihre Zahnreihen, es verschmolz Mund mit Mund. Sie klammerte sich an seine Schultern, sank fast in die Knie ob der Macht seines Andrangs.

Mit unruhigen Fingern begann er, die unzähligen Knöpfe des Kleides auf ihrem Rücken zu öffnen. Dabei ließ er keine Sekunde von ihrem Mund ab. Sie hörte jemanden aufstöhnen und erschrak fürchterlich, als sie bemerkte, dass sie selbst das gewesen war. Ungeduldig zerrte er an einem Knopf, der sich nicht öffnen ließ, und riss ihn dabei ab. Das Mieder rutschte ihr nun fast schon von den Schultern, aber auszuziehen ging es nicht, weil die engen Manschetten an den Ärmeln ein Rausschlüpfen verhinderten. Er zog Margaret mit sich aufs Bett, und widmete sich dort den kleinen vertrackten Knöpfen an den Armen. Er fluchte, Margaret sah ihn entsetzt an. Er lachte, sie musste ebenfalls lächeln. Als er ihr das Oberteil abstreifte, wurde er ernst: „Margaret, ich … ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber ich möchte so gerne, so wahnsinnig gerne mit dir zusammen sein…", er unterbrach sich, weil ihm etwas siedendheiß einfiel: „Oh, ich meine, weißt du eigentlich was jetzt hier… ähm, wie es nun… ähm, weißt du was geschehen wird?"

Sie nickte wiederum: „Ja, Edith hat mit mir darüber gesprochen, aber nicht heute, ich meine, auch heute, aber sie mit mir vorher schon einmal ein Gespräch geführt."

Er danke insgeheim Gott und Edith, war aber doch neugierig: „Und? Was hat sie gesagt?"

Margaret wurde ein klein wenig rot, als sie antwortete: „John, ich denke, du kannst ganz beruhigt sein, ich weiß genug, um ein bisschen nervös zu sein, aber auch genug, um es recht gelassen anzugehen."

Jetzt war es an ihm zu nicken: „Gut. Wie gesagt, ich werde... ich möchte… ja, also ich möchte dir keinesfalls wehtun, das würde mir sehr missfallen, aber ich sehne mich so sehr nach dir, nach deinem wundervollen Körper, nach deinem Geruch, deiner Haut, ich möchte dich spüren, ja das vor allen Dingen, kurzum: Ich möchte dich lieben."

Sie blickte ihn mit großen Augen an: „Das möchte ich doch auch!"

Er zupfte an dem Band des schweren Seidenrockes, dann glitt dieser von der ausladenden Krinoline. Sie stand nun in Hemd und Unterröcken vor ihm. Er schluckte, dann zog er am Band des ersten Unterrockes. Auch dieser ging mühelos zu Boden. Sie merkte nun, dass ein Ungleichgewicht herrschte, sie stand nur noch in der Unterwäsche vor ihm, während er noch komplett angezogen war. Sie sank wieder aufs Bett, neben ihn. Als sie anfing, zaghaft seine Krawatte aufzuknoten, war ihm als müsste er gleich vergehen. Er zitterte ganz leicht. Sie öffnete die Knöpfe am steifen Hemdkragen. Als ihre Finger seine blanke Haut am Hals berührten, stöhnte er leise auf. Sie versuchte, ihm den Gehrock auszuziehen, aber das ging nicht ohne seine Mithilfe. Er sprang also auf, schleuderte das schwarze Kleidungsstück in eine Ecke und knöpfte seine Weste auf. Nachdem diese den Weg in die gleiche Ecke gefunden hatte, befreite er seine Frau von der Krinoline, kickte diese gleichfalls in die Richtung der anderen Bekleidungsteile und legte sich wieder aufs Bett.

Er zog Margaret ganz dicht zu sich heran, dann küsste er sie wiederum ausdauernd und fordernd. Sie knöpfte sein Hemd auf und fuhr instinktiv mit den Fingern darunter, um seinen nackten Oberkörper anzufassen. Er wand sich hin und her unter ihren vorsichtigen Tastbewegungen. Es war für ihn kaum noch auszuhalten. Seine Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft. Er öffnete das Band ihres Hemdes, zog es ihr über den Kopf, ebenso entledigte er sich rasch seiner restlichen Oberbekleidung. Er blickte auf ihre vollendeten Brüste und konnte kaum noch atmen. Sie küssten sich wieder und wieder. Ein ungewohnter Laut entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als er mit seinen Händen über ihre Brüste fuhr, sie erbebte unter der Berührung. Er streifte ihr behutsam die Unterhose vom Leib, sie schreckte etwas zurück, aber er küsste ihr Zaudern schnell weg.

In seiner Hose war es ihm schon lange zu eng, aber er wollte sie keinesfalls bedrängen und verschrecken. Doch nun musste es wohl sein, er nahm langsam ihre Hand und legte sie schnell auf die gewisse Stelle auf der Hose. Sie schaute ihn fragend an. Als er erst einmal nichts sagte, knöpfte sie die Hose auf, denn das war augenscheinlich das, was sie tun sollte. Ihr Mann wurde dabei sehr zappelig. Er drehte sich ein wenig, um die Hose ganz abzustreifen, dann sagte er mit sehr rauer Stimme: „Margaret, Liebste, ich bitte dich, sieh mich jetzt an!"

Als sie ihm in die Augen blickte, schüttelte er jedoch den Kopf: „Nein, nicht in mein Gesicht sollst du sehen, ich meinte dass du meinen Körper anschauen sollst." Er hielt ein wenig die Luft an, als ihr Blick zu wandern begann.

Sie sagte nichts. Keine Reaktion kam von ihr. Er wagte nicht, zu fragen. Dann, nach einer ganzen Weile, sah sie wieder zu ihm hoch und sagte schlicht: „Ich habe so jemand Wundervolles wie dich nicht verdient."

Ihm kamen ohne Vorwarnung die Tränen in die Augen geschossen, dann nahm er sie liebevoll in die Arme und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Es verhält sich genau umgekehrt, ich habe dich nicht verdient, denn du bist noch viel wundervoller!"

Sie fragte fast ehrfurchtsvoll: „John, darf ich dich berühren? Überall?"

Er war überrascht über diese Frage, nickte aber eifrig und beeilte sich zu sagen: „Ja, natürlich, es ist nicht nur erlaubt, es ist überaus erwünscht." Ihr Hände, ihre Finger, ja teilweise auch ihr Mund gingen auf Erkundungstour. Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, da musste er ihr rasch Einhalt gebieten, damit er nicht vorzeitig seinen Erguss hatte: „Nun bin ich aber dran, gleiches Recht für alle", sagte er und beugte sich über sie.

Er küsste sie sehr begehrlich, dann kamen seine Hände und Finger ins Spiel. Auch sein Mund wanderte ein Stück nach unten. Als er zum ersten Mal spielerisch eine ihrer Brustwarzen zwischen seine Lippen nahm, schrie sie laut auf und bog sich nach oben. „John", keuchte sie „was tust du da?"

Er raunte ihr zu: „Ich möchte dir Lust verschaffen, mein Herz."

Sie wimmerte: „Oh, das tust du, das tust du in der Tat!"

Als seine Finger sich ihrem goldenen Dreieck näherten, stieß sie hörbar die Luft aus. Sanft fuhr er an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel entlang, bis sie ihn förmlich darum anflehte fortzufahren. Vorsichtig tasteten seine Finger sich weiter vor, bahnten sich ihren Weg, er hörte sie seufzen und stöhnen, dann hatte er den Pfad für alles weitere vorgezeichnet. Er spielte eine ganze Weile das lustvolle Spiel mit ihr, bis sie anfing zu beben und unruhig ihren Kopf hin und her zu werfen.

Er konnte sich selbst kaum noch zurückhalten, er schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren, nahm einen weiteren Finger dazu, diesmal verkrampfte sie sich leicht mit einem Laut des Unmutes, dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und stieß sein Geschlecht in sie hinein. Sie biss sich mit einem Schmerzensschrei auf die Lippe, aus der ein kleines Tröpfchen Blut ihr Kinn entlang rann. Er küsste es sofort weg. Sie öffnet die Augen, sah ihn verwundert an. Der extrem unangenehme Druck war weg, lediglich ein leichtes Brennen verspürte sie noch. Ihr Mann jedoch bewegte sich leicht, sie spürte, wie er in ihr pulsierte. Er küsste sie mit Hingabe, richtete sich plötzlich auf, kam auf seine Knie ohne sich von ihr zu lösen, zog sie an den Hüften zu sich heran und massierte mit der einen Hand eine ihrer Brüste, während sich die andere Hand dahin schob, wo er schon komplett in ihr versenkt war. Dort strich er ihr nachhaltig mit dem Daumen über eine bestimmte Stelle und sie fühlte nach kurzer Zeit eine mächtige Gefühlswoge heranrollen. Sie erzitterte gewaltig und sie hörte auch, wie sie ihn anflehte: „John, John, was tust du… da!" Da brach auch er über ihr zusammen und verströmte sich in ihr.

Sie kamen beide nur langsam wieder zu sich. Margaret traute sich eine ganze Weile nicht, ihrem Mann ins Gesicht zu blicken. Zuerst hielt sie die Augen geschlossen, dann drehte sich so, dass sie ihn nicht direkt ansehen musste. Ihre Unterlippe war auf der einen Seite ein bisschen angeschwollen von ihrem eigenen Biss hinein. Was in ihrer Körpermitte vor sich ging, wollte sie gar nicht wissen, sie entschied für sich, das wunde Gefühl dort erst einmal zu ignorieren. Und was dieses ihr völlig unbekannte hochfliegende Gefühl von vorhin anlangte - nun, darüber war sie am allermeisten verunsichert. Sie hoffte sogar, dass John bereits eingeschlafen war. Er regte sich jedenfalls nicht. Sie riskierte einen Blick zu ihm hinüber und sah seine strahlend blauen Augen auf sie gerichtet.

Er blickte ernst, aber nicht missgelaunt. Sie versuchte sich in einem zittrigen Lächeln, es gelang ihr nicht ganz. Er rückte kurzzeitig nah an sie heran und küsste sie auf ihre Schulter. Dann ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und fing an zu sprechen, seine Stimme klang leicht belegt: „Es tut mir leid, wirklich sehr leid. Ich war nicht sonderlich rücksichtsvoll und ich kann verstehen, wenn deine schlimmsten Befürchtungen sich nun bestätigt haben sollten."

Er schluckte schwer, bevor er weiterredete, was ihm offensichtlich nicht leicht fiel: „Ich hatte mich so nach dir gesehnt, ich hatte ein so großes Verlangen nach dir, da konnte ich einfach nicht… ich wollte dich so sehr und habe dadurch alles verdorben."

Es herrschte eine lange Zeit des Schweigens. Margaret musste ihre Gedanken sammeln und Mut zur Antwort fassen, aber dann traute sie sich endlich: „Es geht mir gut, John."

Mehr brachte sie zunächst nicht heraus. Sie hörte, wie er sich neben hier bewegte, offensichtlich drehte er sich gerade um. Sie hüstelte nervös und fragte dann: „Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Ihr Mann stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und beugte sich leicht rüber zu ihr als er die Gegenfrage stellte: „Was gemacht?"

Sie sprach stockend weiter: „Ähm, ja… also was hast du getan, damit dieses überkippende Gefühl… ach ich weiß ja gar nicht, wie ich das beschreiben soll, damit dies den Schmerz der vorher war völlig überlagert hat, ja ich konnte nicht einmal mehr dran denken, dass… dass es wehtat… zuerst… also nicht gleich, erst als du… oh, wie soll ich das nur ausdrücken, es ist so ungewohnt für mich und irgendwie auch beschämend…es hat ja erst so schrecklich geschmerzt als… ich dich aufnahm und dann später habe ich den Schmerz nicht mehr gespürt, weil ich dieses andere gewaltige Empfinden hatte, dergleichen habe ich noch nie zuvor… so etwas kannte ich nicht." Sie war mit ihrer etwas verworrenen Darstellung fertig.

Er blickte sie mit Bedacht an, denn er wusste, dass er ihre Bedenken und Gefühle unbedingt ernst nehmen musste. So setzte er - so gut er vermochte - zur Antwort an: „Das mit dem Schmerz tut mir sehr leid, das habe ich bereits gesagt. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es dir ersparen können. Ich weiß nicht, wie weit Edith in ihren Ausführungen gegangen ist, aber ich denke dir versichern zu können, dass der Schmerz so nur dieses eine Mal spürbar war. Das andere Gefühl, das du erwähntest, und ich finde, du hast es treffender beschrieben als ich es je gekonnt hätte, ist ein Lustgefühl. Man bekommt es, wenn … ja wenn man sich in aller Intensität aufeinander einlässt, den Körper des Partners berührt, wenn man so innig vereinigt ist. Aber ich glaube, man muss ein wenig Geschick und auch Geduld aufwenden, damit Frauen dies so stark erleben. Bei den Männern hingegen gibt es ohne diesen Lustgipfel wohl keine Zeugung von Nachkommen."

Sie hakte nach: „Dann wird es immer so intensiv sein? Das hat Edith mir natürlich nicht gesagt. Sie faselte nur etwas von kurzem Schmerz, Pflichterfüllung, Zeugung von Kindern, obwohl sie auch sagte, dass es nicht immer gänzlich unangenehm wäre…"

„Unangenehm?" John war unliebsam überrascht: „Sie hat dir in einem solchen Gespräch gesagt, die Vereinigung von Mann und Frau wäre unangenehm?"

Margaret wollte ihre Cousine verteidigen: „Ich denke, sie hat damit vielleicht doch eher auf den Schmerz zu Anfang hinweisen wollen."

„Das will ich hoffen", knurrte ihr Mann noch immer ärgerlich. Er spielte nachdenklich mit einer Haarsträhne Margarets. Sie war fast wie eine Mumie in die Decke gewickelt. Er zog an einem Ende, um ein bisschen darunter zu schauen. Sie hingegen zog alles gleich wieder eng um sich. „Margaret, ich möchte dich ansehen, du bist so wunderschön!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf in den Kissen hin und her: „Nein, bitte nicht!"

„Wieso denn nicht? Es wäre mittlerweile nichts gänzlich Unbekanntes mehr, weder für mich noch für dich", fragte er nach.

Sie murmelte undeutlich: „Aber vorhin, das war anders, das geschah alles wie in einem Rausch. Und jetzt wäre es mir… ja ich denke doch, es wäre mir peinlich!"

Sie hörte ihn kurz durchatmen, dann klang seine Stimme sonor an ihr Ohr: „Küss mich! Jetzt!"

Die Aufforderung kam in einem Ton, der eigentlich keinen Widerspruch duldete. Sie setzte sich halb auf, protestierte dann: „John! Was – was hat das jetzt zu bedeuten?"

Aber er wiederholte nur das bereits gesagte: „Margaret, küss mich!"

Sie blickte ihn leicht fassungslos an, tat dann aber letztendlich, wie ihr geheißen, beugte sich über ihn und setzte einen scheuen Kuss auf seinen Mund. Er packte sie schnell um den Nacken, hielt sie fest und dehnte den Kuss aus. Nach dem ersten abwehrenden Impuls ihrerseits, wurde sie etwas lockerer, erwiderte den Kuss mit wachsender Leidenschaft und ließ dabei einen Teil des Lakens los. Ohne mit dem Küssen aufzuhören, zog er ihr ganz langsam die Decke vom Körper.

Margaret aber riss sich empört von ihm los, wickelte das Laken um sich und sprang aus dem Bett: „John, du bist unmöglich!"

Sie funkelte ihn kampflustig an. Sein Blick erwiderte die Aufforderung zum Duell, er schwang sich aus dem Bett – völlig nackt und kam auf sie zu. Sie lief puterrot an, blickte zu Boden. Kurz bevor er sie zu fassen bekam, sprang sie in die andere Richtung. Er hastete hinter her. Ein kurzes Katz-und-Maus-Spiel um den runden Tisch inmitten des Zimmers begann. Dann erwischte er endlich einen Zipfel der Decke und raffte den Stoff Inch um Inch in seine Richtung. Entweder musste sie die Decke loslassen und total entblößt den Weg ins Bett finden oder aber sie gab nach und ließ sich von ihm einfangen. Schnell entschied sie sich für letztere Variante.

Er hielt sie für einen Moment fest in seinen Armen, dann hob er sie auf und trug sie mit der Decke zum Bett. Kurz davor machte er Halt, setzte sie recht vorsichtig auf der Bettkante ab – und riss einmal heftig am Laken! Sie rollte herum und wickelte sich aus wie ein gefülltes Weißkohlblatt. Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes kam sie im Evaskostüm auf dem Bauch zum Liegen. Bevor sie den Hauch einer Chance hatte, wieder zu fliehen oder ein Kleidungsstück vom Boden aufzusammeln und sich überzuwerfen, war er mit einem Satz ebenfalls im Bett und setzte sich kniend auf ihre Oberschenkel. Abermals erreichte eine Hitzewoge ihr Gesicht, zum Glück sah es ihr Mann nicht, dass sie so glutrot wurde.

Seine Hände strichen zart ihren Rücken entlang. Die Finger von ihm tasteten sanft jeden Wirbel von Hals an abwärts ab. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Der Spur der Finger folgte sein heißer Mund. Ihr Herz fing an zu rasen. Seine Hände liefen nun seitlich an ihr auf und ab. Über die Schultern, die Arme und wieder zurück. Wäre sie eine Katze, hätte sie nun sicher angefangen zu schnurren. Die Hände ihres Mannes spannten sich um die zarte Taille von Margaret, wanderten weiter zu ihren Hüften. Sie hielt den Atem an. Als er sich jedoch anschickte, sanft über ihr wohl proportioniertes Hinterteil zu streicheln und damit nicht genug, sie auch dort küsste, hob sie ihren Kopf schlagartig an: „Grundgütiger, nicht!"

Er beugte sich ganz nach vorne zu ihr, küsste sie auf die Wange und beschäftigte sich sehr intensiv mit ihrem Ohrläppchen, bevor er antwortete: „Liebste, ich möchte jedes Detail deines Körpers kennen lernen und das meine ich genauso, wie ich es sage."

Sie versuchte trotzdem, seine Hände abzuwehren, ihn nicht gewähren zu lassen, aber sie war in der unterlegenen Position. Als seine Hände und Finger noch forscher wurden, kniff sie abwehrend die Beine zusammen.

Er hielt inne: „Margaret, war die erste Erfahrung doch so schlimm für dich, dass du dich fortan ablehnend verhältst? Dann tut es mir sehr leid, ich höre selbstverständlich sofort auf. Aber du musst mit mir reden, hörst du? Ich möchte nämlich wissen, was dich bewegt, wie es dir geht, worüber du dir Gedanken machst. Bitte!"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Antwort undeutlich in die Kissen genuschelt kam: „Es ist nicht deswegen… ich meine, es ist nicht weil es wehgetan hatte."

„Sondern?" fragte John nach.

„Ich kann nicht darüber reden… ich weiß nicht wie! Und außerdem hat Edith gesagt, der Mann würde sich auf die Frau drauflegen und gut. Sie erwähnte mit keinem Wort, dass… dass", sie fing an zu stottern und ein bisschen weinerlich klang es nun auch „siehst du, ich sagte dir doch, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich darüber reden soll!"

John gab seiner Frau einen beruhigenden Kuss auf die Schulter, dann redete er tröstend auf sie ein: „Gut, ich versuche mal, es für dich zusammenzufassen. Es liegt also nicht am Schmerz, richtig?"

Sie nickte lautlos. Er sprach weiter: „Und Edith hat dir erklärt, der Mann würde sich auf die Frau legen und das wäre alles, ja?"

Abermals ein Nicken von ihr.

„Und sie hat mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass – und nun musst du mir helfen, süßes Weib, dass es auch andere Möglichkeiten der Vereinigung gibt? Ist es das, was du sagen wolltest?"

Sie nickte zum dritten Male. John lachte trocken: „Sei mir nicht böse Margaret, aber ich vermute stark, deine gute Edith weiß wahrscheinlich gar nichts von diesen anderen Möglichkeiten!"

Diesmal hob Margaret den Kopf: „Meinst du?"

Jetzt war es an ihm zu nicken, bevor er weiterredete: „Weißt du, ich würde vorschlagen, wir kuscheln uns jetzt beide unter die Decke und versuchen, zu schlafen. Keinesfalls möchte ich dich nun überfordern, all diese Dinge brauchen auch Zeit."

Sie murmelte ein zustimmendes „Ja". Er sammelte die Decke wieder auf, breitete sie fürsorglich über seine Frau und kroch dann ebenfalls darunter. Als er jedoch das Licht löschen wollte, hörte er ihr schwaches: „Nein, nicht ausmachen, noch nicht, bitte." Er tat wie ihm geheißen.

„Danke", kam es da von ihr, dann weiter: „Da du ja wissen wolltest, was mir so durch den Kopf geht, also, ich versuche es mal in Worte zu fassen, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, ja?"

Er lag reglos neben ihr und hörte fast atemlos zu. Die nächsten Worte kamen noch eine Spur leiser von ihr: „John, ich liebe dich, ich vertraue dir, ich rechne dir hoch an, dass du so überaus rücksichtsvoll bist – eigentlich aber… ähm, es ist so, dass… also, um es kurz zu machen, es gefällt mir, was du mit mir getan hast, und ich hätte… ich würde gerne….ich möchte… vielleicht würdest du dort weiterzumachen, wo du vorhin aufgehört hast…", der Satz driftete ins Nirgendwo.

John Thornton glaubte, seine Ohren hätten ihm einen üblen Streich gespielt, daher schluckte er nervös und fragte nach: „Soll ich das wirklich, Margaret?"

Sie rutschte ein kleines Stück näher an ihn heran, wie zur Bestätigung und sagte: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass dies absolut unschicklich, unanständig und überaus anstößig ist, aber ich möchte Edith mehr als nur einen Schritt voraus sein. John, bitte zeige mir diese Varianten, auch weil ich dich so schrecklich gern glücklich machen möchte."

Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, aber er blieb ernst, als er antwortete: „Liebes, Edith ist völlig unwichtig, wichtig ist, dass wir beide vollkommen im Einklang sind. Und wenn es dein Wunsch ist, mich glücklich zu machen, so ist es mein Wunsch, dich glücklich zu machen und daran ist nichts, absolut nichts anstößig, oder unschicklich oder unanständig. Hast du gehört?"

„Ja, und ich habe es verstanden". Und wie zum Beweis warf sie die Decke weit von sich.

Sie lag da im Kerzenschein wie aus Alabaster gegossen. Immer noch auf dem Bauch. Er kniete sich sofort wieder über sie, begann ihren Körper mit kleinen Küssen zu übersäen. Sie war längst nicht mehr so passiv und angespannt wie zuvor. Seine Hände strichen zart über Rücken, Hüfte und Gesäß. Sie erschauerte. Es kam ihm instinktiv in den Kopf, dass sie vielleicht genau wissen wollte, was er da tat und so fing er an, alles zusätzlich noch verbal zu beschreiben: „Ich streichle deine Schultern, jetzt küsse ich deinen Nacken, gerne würde ich deine… Brüste anfassen, aber du liegst ja darauf, also nehme ich jetzt den Arm von dir und setze viele Küsse darauf und jetzt… bin an deiner Hand angelangt und küsse sie außen, drehe sie um und küsse sie innen und nun… nehme ich einen deiner zarten Finger – in meinen Mund…"

Sie schrie lustvoll auf, ein „Oh" entschlüpfte ihr zuerst, dann atemlos: „John, Liebster, das ist Wahnsinn!"

Er drückte einen Kuss auf ihr aufgelöstes Haar und fuhr beglückt fort: „Ich fahre mit der Hand über dein linkes Bein, ich fange am Fuß damit an und gehe immer höher – zum Knie – zum Oberschenkel – bis ich an deinem wunderschönen Hinterteil angekommen bin."

Sie wand sich unter diesen Bewegungen. Das Gleiche tat er mit dem anderen Bein, sie wurde sehr unruhig. Er küsste auch mehrere Stellen an ihren Beinen, langsam, sinnlich. Ihr Verstand setzte aus. Seine Erregung war nun ebenfalls unübersehbar, es schien ihm, als müsse er bald zerbersten, aber er ließ sich und ihr Zeit. Auch das wollte er ihr mitteilen, es in Worte kleiden: „Es freut mich, dass dir diese Zärtlichkeiten so gefallen, es freut mich so sehr, dass…, ja dass mein Fortpflanzungsorgan stark anschwillt, es wird sehr hart und auch groß."

Dann, nach einer unsicheren Pause: „Möchtest du es sehen? Du hast heute schon einmal darauf geschaut, also…", er brauchte nicht weiterreden, sie hatte sich halb zu ihm umgedreht und blickte mit zwar roten Wangen, aber unverhohlener Neugier auf sein Geschlecht. Sie ließ ihre kleine Hand in die Richtung wandern und berührte ihn dort. Er zuckte kurz zusammen. Dann kam ihr Kommentar so unerwartet, dass er sich das Lachen verbeißen musste: „Und das hat tatsächlich in mir Platz?"

Er nickte daher nur und ließ sie weiter mit ihren Händen erkunden. Ihr fiel es aber sehr viel schwerer, etwas dazu zu sagen, aber sie versuchte es: „Es ist sehr warm und … glatt, und ach John, wie ist das für dich?"

„Oh du Süßeste aller Süßen, es ist unglaublich schön", antwortete er leicht heiser.

Dann gab er ihr mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie sich wieder umdrehen soll. Er schob seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine, sagte das auch so: „Meine Hand, meine Finger sind jetzt da angelangt, wo du mich später ganz empfangen wirst, aber zunächst möchte ich dir höchste Lust spenden."

Er zog sie ein wenig an den Hüften, so dass sie auf die Knie kam, dann spielte er mit ihr. Sie fing ganz unglaublich an zu stöhnen, als er sich in sie hineintastete. Sie hielt sich in plötzlichem Schock schnell die Hand vor den Mund. Eine Frage stellte er ihr noch, er musste sichergehen: „Tut dir irgendetwas weh, mein Herz?" „Nein", rief sie atemlos, „nein, ganz im Gegenteil – oh!"

Dies war das Zeichen für ihn, sie ganz auszufüllen. Er glitt mit seinem Schaft in sie hinein, nicht ohne eine drangvolle Enge zu spüren, ansonsten problemlos. Dadurch, dass sie ebenfalls kniete, kam er nun auch an ihre Brüste mit der Hand heran. Zusätzlich verschaffte er ihr Lust mit seinen Fingern, sie biss sich auf die Fingerknöchel, um nicht zu schreien. Er explodierte geradezu in ihr, begleitet von einem rauen Stöhnen, dann zuckte auch ihr Körper ekstatisch unter ihm. Er ließ sich auf die Seite fallen, zog sie mit sich. Nach etlichen Minuten wagte sie es, die Dinge in Worte zu fassen: „John, das war unbeschreiblich – unanständig!"

Er lachte, drehte sie zu sich um und nahm mit einem verzehrenden Kuss ihren Mund in Besitz: „Ich fürchte, Mrs. Thornton, das war noch gar nichts! Und jetzt wird geschlafen, Madam, wenn ich bitten darf!" Damit löschte er endgültig das Licht.

Es war ihr am Morgen nicht möglich, unbefangen mit John umzugehen. Sie tat zunächst so, als würde sie noch schlafen, und ließ ihn zuerst aufstehen. Als er sich angezogen hatte und sich auf die Bettkante zu ihr setzte, um zu sagen, dass es höchste Zeit fürs Frühstück wäre, blinzelte sie ins Licht und erklärte, er solle ruhig schon vorgehen, sie würde so schnell wie möglich nachkommen. Doch er beugte sich runter zu ihr, küsste sie auf die nicht in den Kissen liegende Gesichtsseite und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Meinst du nicht, dass dies einen merkwürdigen Eindruck auf die anderen macht, wenn wir nicht gemeinsam zum Frühstück erscheinen?"

Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf: „Bitte gib mir zehn Minuten, alleine, ja?"

Er nickte und ging mit leichter Verwunderung zur Tür. Dort blieb er kurz stehen und sagte: „Ich warte vor der Tür auf dich, wenn es dir also möglich ist, dann beeile dich, ja?" Jetzt war es an ihr, zu nicken.

Nach einer Viertelstunde ging die Tür endlich auf und Margaret kam heraus, in einem recht schlichten Kleid, aber soweit ansprechend frisiert. Er fasste nach einer Hand von ihr und zog diese mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Blick an seine Lippen. Sie schien deswegen peinlich berührt und versuchte, die Hand so schnell wie möglich seinem Zugriff zu entziehen. Dann bot er ihr den Arm, sie hakte sich sehr zurückhaltend unter und sie gingen zum Frühstück. Kein Wort kam auf dem Weg dorthin über ihre Lippen, auch er blieb stumm, da er dies alles nicht recht einzuschätzen wusste.

Mrs. Shaw, Captain Lennox und Edith saßen bereits einträchtig bei Rührei und Toast, als die Tür aufging und das frisch vermählte Paar eintrat. Für eine Sekunde verstummte die bis dahin lebhafte Unterhaltung, alle Blicke richteten sich auf Margaret und John und die Verwandten warfen sich zusätzlich untereinander viel sagende Blicke zu. Maxwell Lennox konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, einen Kommentar abzugeben: „Na, ihr seid aber spät dran, ihr beiden…." Dazu grinste er anzüglich.

Das war der Moment, in dem Margaret am liebsten weggelaufen wäre, fast wäre sie auch diesem Impuls gefolgt, wenn nicht ihr Gatte etwas Derartiges geahnt und instinktiv ihren Arm noch fester an sich gedrückt gehalten hätte. Sie lief feuerrot an und schaute beständig zu Boden, auch als sie ein sehr leises „Guten Morgen" murmelte. John rückte ihr einen Stuhl zurecht und fragte aufmerksam nach ihren Wünschen für das Frühstück. Sie brachte die Zähne kaum auseinander, als sie nach etwas Tee und Toast verlangte. Die Unterhaltung kam wieder in Gang, aber Margaret beteiligte sich kaum daran und wenn, nur sehr einsilbig. Sie war nur froh, dass ihr Bruder bereits gefrühstückt hatte und zu einem Spaziergang aufgebrochen war.

Nach dem Frühstück bot sich Edith an, mit Margaret ebenfalls einen kurzen Spaziergang zu machen, damit John seine Sachen zusammenpacken konnte, um dann mit Margaret nach Marlborough Mills zurückzukehren. Als die beiden Damen sich in der Hotelhalle dem Ausgang zuwenden wollten, kam John noch schnell hinterher, legte fürsorglich einen warmen Schal um Margarets Schultern und küsste sie rasch auf die Stirn, was sie wiederum tief erröten ließ.

Hatte sie jedoch gedacht, dass Edith mit unverhohlener Neugier auf die Ereignisse der letzten Nach zu sprechen kommen würde, hatte sie sich getäuscht. Mit keinem Wort erwähnte Edith die Hochzeitsnacht. Stattdessen ließ sie sich von Margaret das eine oder andere Geschäft und ein paar wichtige Straßen von Milton zeigen. Mehr nicht. Margaret wusste nicht, ob sie dankbar für das unverfängliche Gesprächsthema sein sollte, oder eher etwas enttäuscht, dass sie sich nicht hatte austauschen _können_, obwohl sie es nicht einmal _wollte_.


	3. Chapter 3

Zurück im Hotel stand ihr Mann bereits im Foyer, eine Droschke wartete auf der Straße, das Gepäck wurde gerade verstaut. Edith verabschiedete sich von Margaret und sagte, sie würden am kommenden Tag, vor ihrer Abreise noch einmal in Marlborough Mills vorbeischauen. Dann wünschte Edith auch John einen guten Tag. John Thornton half seiner Gattin in die Kalesche und rückte dann an ihre Seite. Sofort nahm er ihre Hände auf und sah sie besorgt an: „Ich lasse dein Brautkleid mit einem extra Boten nach Hause bringen, ich wollte es nicht in mein Gepäck quetschen, das hätte ich mir nie verziehen. Aber das ist es schätzungsweise nicht, was dich heute Morgen bedrückt. Ich bitte dich nur, es gleich zu sagen, sollte es etwas mit der Rückkehr nach Marlborough Mills zu tun haben. Dann können wir gemeinsam eine Lösung finden, bevor es dort vielleicht zu Schwierigkeiten kommt."

Er sah sie eindringlich an, doch sie blickte wie abwesend zum Fenster der Kutsche hinaus. Er drückte ihre Hand fester: „Margaret, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Sie drehte den Kopf kaum um zu ihm, als sie leise antwortete: „Ja, natürlich höre ich zu, aber ich versichere dir, es ist alles in Ordnung, nichts was dich beunruhigen sollte."

Er legte zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm hin: „Es ist schon möglich, dass es nichts ist, was mich beunruhigt, aber es beunruhigt offensichtlich dich und das gibt mir zu denken." Dann, in einem weniger sanften, etwas schärferen Ton: „Liebste Margaret, ich würde gerne, dass wir als glückliches Paar zu Hause Einzug halten, aber ich kann nicht fröhlich pfeifen, wenn meine süße Frau so abwesend und teilnahmslos wirkt. Also sollten wir der Sache auf den Grund gehen, meinst du nicht?"

Margaret konnte dem Blick ihres Mannes nicht standhalten, das intensive Blau seiner Augen drang tief in sie hinein. Er konnte sie daher kaum verstehen, als sie undeutlich murmelte: „Es war mir sehr peinlich, nach all dem was heute Nacht… geschehen ist, vor die lieben Verwandten zu treten, sie haben es uns genau angesehen…. Und noch peinlicher wird es vielleicht sein, wenn deine Mutter uns nun gleich empfängt, sie wird mich ansehen… wie… wie… als wäre ich eine… und sie hat ja Recht, das bin ich auch, oh, ich schäme mich so!"

John atmete tief durch, dann legte er den Arm um ihre Taille, hielt sie sehr fest in seinem Arm und fing zu sprechen an: „Margaret, du bist meine Frau! Und selbst wenn die Verwandten uns nach der Hochzeitsnacht ein bisschen herausfordernd angesehen haben, so braucht dir das überhaupt nicht peinlich zu sein. Du wirst sehen, morgen ist das ungute Gefühl ihnen gegenüber schon wieder vorüber. Und was meine Mutter und unser Willkommen im Haus gleich anlangt, sie kann dich nicht anders als mit offenen Armen empfangen und eine… eine schamlose Person wird sie dich niemals wagen zu nennen. Wir sind verheiratet, vergiss das nicht!"

Jetzt schmiegte sich Margaret doch eng an ihren Mann, während sie in seine Schulter hinein murmelte: „Es ist so nett von dir, dass du das sagst, aber recht viel tröstet es mich nicht. John, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es richtig ausdrücke, aber ich komme mir so… so beschmutzt vor."

Er sah sie leicht erschrocken an: „Beschmutzt? Von mir? Wegen mir? Wegen… heute Nacht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und nickte gleichzeitig: „Ja, nein, ich weiß nicht… einerseits war es ein unglaubliches Erlebnis, andererseits fand ich es aber auch so…", sie suchte krampfhaft nach Worten „… so animalisch und das kann nicht Recht sein."

„Wer sagt das, es wäre nicht Recht?" fragte er schnell nach.

Margaret zuckte mit den Schultern: „Es ist nur so ein Gefühl, vielleicht liege ich auch falsch damit, entschuldige."

Er war wie vom Donner gerührt von ihren Offenbarungen und unglückseligen Vorstellungen. Er rang nach Worten des Zuspruchs, es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich entsprechend äußernd konnte und eine Idee hervorbrachte: „Weißt du was", redete er nun liebevoll auf sie ein, „wenn wir gleich zu Hause sind und Mutter begrüßt haben und das Gepäck ist ausgeräumt, dann wirst du ein wunderbares, heißes Bad nehmen und darüber alles andere vergessen, ja?"

Sie schniefte ein wenig, er reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, sie tupfte sich damit die Augen und schaute ihn dann etwas vertrauensvoller von unten an: „Danke, das ist sehr lieb von dir, eine nette Idee, ich denke, das werde ich machen." Das Tor der Spinnerei kam gerade in Sichtweite.

Margaret wagte es kaum aufzusehen und sich dem prüfenden Blick ihrer Schwiegermutter zu stellen, aber diese hatte zum Glück fast nur Augen für ihren Sohn, der nach vielen Wochen im Hotel nun endlich wieder im Hause war. Mrs. Thornton fasste sie lediglich an den Schultern, drückte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Haaransatz und sagte nett, aber ohne allzu große Emotionalität: „Willkommen zurück hier, liebe Margaret."

John beeilte sich seiner Mutter zu sagen, dass sowohl er als auch seine Frau sich nach einem Bad sehnten und sich deshalb für ein Weilchen zurückziehen wollten. Mrs. Thornton nickte nur recht unbeteiligt dazu. Das Mädchen kam herein und meldete, dass ein Bote vom Hotel mit dem eingepackten Brautkleid von Miss Margaret, bei diesem Versprecher entschuldigte sich das Mädchen und verbesserte sich sogleich, mit dem Brautkleid der jungen Mrs. Thornton angekommen sei. Margaret sagte, sie würde das Kleid schnell selbst in Empfang nehmen und verließ den Raum zusammen mit dem Dienstmädchen.

Mrs. Thornton kniff die Augen zusammen und fragte sofort: „John! Du hast Margaret doch hoffentlich nicht allzu wehgetan? Sie scheint mir völlig eingeschüchtert und ich bilde mir ein, diesmal nicht, weil sie Angst vor mir hat."

Sie hielt sich eine Hand vor die Stirn: „Eigentlich ist es doch meine Schuld, ich hatte die Pflicht mit dir darüber zu reden und ich habe es nicht getan. Ich hätte dir sagen müssen, wie man eine solche Blume behandelt. Bist du unbeherrscht über sie hergefallen? Oh, ich hätte es wissen müssen, da du so offensichtlich über keine dementsprechende Erfahrung bei Frauen verfügst."

Er ließ sich vor Überraschung auf einen Stuhl plumpsen. Dann fing er an zu lachen, sehr zur Verwunderung seiner Mutter: „Mutter, ich bin erstaunt, wie wenig du über mich weißt. Und ich bin erstaunt, wie anders ich dich doch so manches Mal einschätze. Du hättest tatsächlich ein Gespräch mit mir über… über die intimen Vorgänge zwischen Mann und Frau geführt? Das nötigt mir allerdings eine große Menge Respekt vor dir ab. Um deine Frage zu beantworten, auch wenn ich es eigentlich nicht nötig habe, dies zu tun: Ich bin nicht unbeherrscht über sie hergefallen, wie du dich auszudrücken pflegst. Ich habe ihr notgedrungen wehtun müssen, aber ich war keinesfalls ein plumper Ignorant. Ich denke, das muss vollauf als Information genügen, und frage mich nie, nie wieder derartige Dinge! Nicht, dass es mir peinlich wäre, aber ich finde, es geht dich schlicht und ergreifend nichts an. Und nun entschuldigst du mich wohl auch, Mutter!"

Damit ging er erhobenen Hauptes durch die Tür.

Er drehte den Knauf der Tür und begab sich in sein Schlafzimmer. Dann erst wurde ihm bewusst, dass es nicht mehr nur sein Schlafzimmer war, ja, er hätte sogar anklopfen sollen. Margaret zuckte auch prompt zusammen, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Sie hatte gerade ihr Brautkleid ausgepackt und in den Schrank gehängt. John sah sich neugierig in dem neu gestalteten Raum um.

In den Wochen der Verlobung, während er im Hotel untergebracht war und Margaret im Gästezimmer, war dieser Raum komplett renoviert worden. Zuerst hatte Mrs. Thornton die Oberaufsicht, aber nachdem John ja kategorisch erklärt hatte, er möchte nicht, dass sie Margaret ständig bevormunde und unterdrücke, hatte sie widerwillig die Arbeiten am Schlafgemach an Margaret abgegeben. Margaret bewies mit sicherem Geschmack, dass ihr die Neueinrichtung Freude machte, und sie brachte Leichtigkeit und Farbe in das früher triste und schwer eingerichtete Zimmer.

Als das neue Bett vor einiger Zeit geliefert wurde, war es ihr jedoch nicht gelungen, vor den Arbeitern nicht knallrot anzulaufen. Bislang hatte John Thornton in einem eher bescheidenen eisernen, schmalen Bettgestell geschlafen, das längs an einer Wand gestanden hatte. Das große Himmelbett mit den Portieren aus blumenbedrucktem Stoff stand nun sogar mit dem Kopfende über Eck, was dem Raum eine überaus reizvolle Note verlieh. Die neuen hellen Tapeten machten den Raum so frisch und freundlich, dass John Thornton zunächst dachte, er hätte sich in der Tür geirrt.

„Margaret", er lief erfreut auf sie zu, „das ist ja ein völlig neuer Raum. Es gefällt mir außerordentlich gut. Das Zimmer wirkt wesentlich größer so, obwohl das Bett mehr Platz in Anspruch nimmt, aber so fällt es gar nicht auf, es sieht alles so großzügig und stilvoll aus."

Er umarmte sie stürmisch, sie wehrte sich nicht, blieb aber passiv: „Ach John, es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt, danke für die netten Worte."

Er hielt sie auf Armeslänge von sich und schaute sie prüfend an: „Was ist mit dem Bad?"

Sie nickte: „Das Mädchen hat alles fertig, ich wollte nur mein Kleid noch weghängen."

„Gut", er lächelte minimal, „dann geh meinetwegen und lass es dir gut gehen, bis später."

Er küsste sie zart, aber auch da war keine große Erwiderung ihrerseits. Sie fragte jedoch, bevor sie zum Badekabinett verschwand: „Was tust du zwischenzeitlich?"

„Ich gehe jetzt einen guten Brandy trinken, ein paar Geschäftsbücher durchsehen und dann... dann sehen wir weiter, ja?" Damit verließ er den Raum.

Nach dem Bad fühlte sich Margaret ein klein wenig besser. Sie hatte sogar für einen Moment in der Wanne die Augen geschlossen und daran gedacht, wie Johns Hände sich auf ihrer Haut angefühlt hatten, wie sehr sie seine Berührungen doch eigentlich genossen hatte, wie unglaublich es war, als er sich in ihr bewegt hatte, wie er sinnlich und hart zugleich sein konnte, wie er fordernd und gebend auf einmal war, wie unverschämt gut er aussah – nackt…! Sie erschrak vor ihren eigenen Gedanken, schalt sich eine völlig schamlose und verdorbene Person. Doch als sie in einen Hausmantel eingewickelt am Feuer saß und ihre Haare trocknen ließ, wurde ihr klar, dass die Liebe, auch die körperlichen Aspekte davon, zu ihrem Mann nichts Verdorbenes, Schlechtes sein konnte. Das Schicksal hatte sie zueinander geführt und dafür sollte sie dankbar sein. Und sie sollte dankbar dafür sein, dass sie einen so attraktiven, rücksichtsvollen, aufmerksamen Gatten hatte. Dass er zudem im Bett – sie schlug sich instinktiv wieder die Hand vor den Mund, ließ die Gedanken dann aber immer entspannter werdend zu – durchaus versiert war und ein guter Lehrmeister zu sein schien, war das Zuckerl obendrauf.

Sie war völlig übermüdet eingeschlafen. Wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, konnte sie nicht genau sagen, aber sie wachte jedenfalls davon auf, dass ihr anscheinend eine penetrante Fliege ständig auf die Wange flog. Mit noch geschlossenen Augen wedelte sie mit der Hand in die Richtung und klatschte gegen ein raues Gesicht. Sie öffnete rasch die Augen und bekam einen Riesenschreck: Es war keine Fliege, ihr Mann hatte sie zart mehrere Male auf die Wange geküsst. Er lag fast komplett angezogen seitlich neben ihr. Nur der schwarze Gehrock hing über einer Stuhllehne. „Ich habe dir den Tee mitgebracht, mein Liebes", hörte sie ihn nun mit seiner sonoren Stimme sagen.

Sie rappelte sich ein wenig hoch, fuhr sich durch die zerzausten Haare und sagte dann mit belegter Stimme: „Oh, danke!"

Er drehte sich um, verließ das Bett, schenkte am Tisch den Tee ein und brachte ihr die Tasse dann rüber. Sie trank dankbar ein wenig von der heißen Flüssigkeit.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Schatz?" fragte er liebevoll nach.

„Gut, gut", beeilte sie sich zu antworten, „das Bad hat mir sehr gut getan, und ich glaube, dass ich ein wenig geschlafen habe, auch."

Er lächelte sie so zärtlich an, dass sie meinte, ihr Herz müsse gleich stehen bleiben. „Ein wenig geschlafen nennst du das? Ich meine, es wären fast vier Stunden gewesen. Ich war zweimal kurz bei dir, aber du hast so tief und fest geschlafen, dass ich es nicht übers Herz gebracht habe, dich eher zu wecken." Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie führte abermals die Tasse zu ihrem Mund, zitterte aber so dabei, dass sie fast etwas von dem Tee verschüttet hätte. Fürsorglich nahm er ihr die Tasse ab, stellte sie leicht klirrend auf den Nachttisch neben ihm. Dann rückte er so nahe zu ihr wie nur möglich, beugte sich über sie und küsste sie mit plötzlichem heißem Verlangen.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig, allerliebste Margaret", murmelte er an ihrem Hals und küsste sie genau an dieser Stelle, „ich kann mich nicht zurückhalten, wenn ich dich ansehe, dich berühre, deinen Duft einatme. Ich liebe dich so sehr, und ich kann es immer noch kaum fassen, dass du meine Frau geworden bist."

Dann jedoch rückte er ein gutes Stück von ihr ab und seufzte recht laut. Margaret war überrascht, dass die Attacke, so schnell sie begonnen hatte, auch schon wieder vorüber war. Mit zittriger Stimme wagte sie es nach einer ganzen Weile nachzufragen: „Wa… warum hast du aufgehört?"

Er lehnte sich auf seinen Ellbogen hoch: „Machst du Witze?"

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf und antwortete stotternd: „Nein, nein. Na…natürlich nicht." Sie blieb sehr lange stumm, bis sie endlich wagte weiter zu sprechen: „Ich… ich habe nur viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt und ich weiß, dass ich dich unbeschreiblich liebe." Er ergriff bei diesen Worten von ihr ihre Hand, die auf dem Bett lag und drückte sie sanft, wie zur Ermutigung.

Sie deutete diese Geste richtig und fuhr fort: „Vielleicht hatte ich die falschen Vorstellungen von… von… der körperlichen Liebe, ja, ich glaube so war es. Darin kam das Wort Lust gar nicht erst vor, also… ich meine, es war für mich unmoralisch, weil ich dachte, solchen Empfindungen gibt man sich nur in sehr fragwürdigen Etablissements hin und nicht… im… im Ehebett. Daher war heute früh für mich die logische Konsequenz, ich müsse eine sehr lose Person sein, weil ich… weil ich das alles mit dir so ungemein genossen hatte."

John nickte verständnisvoll, fragte dann sogleich nach: „Und das Gefühl eine lose Person zu sein hast du jetzt nicht mehr?"

Sie lächelte ein ganz klein wenig, dann kam die unglaubliche Antwort von ihr: „Wenn ich hinterher immer ein Bad nehmen kann, was mir ein wenig das Gefühl gibt, die Dinge abwaschen zu können, auch wenn es natürlich nicht wirklich so ist, so bin ich vorher vielleicht recht gerne eine lose Person."

Nun lächelte auch er, als er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ich schätze, du bist auf dem richtigen Weg und das Bad wirst du wahrscheinlich nicht mehr allzu lange brauchen, um dich wieder frisch und rein zu fühlen. Es ist nur ein letzter Strohhalm von überzogenen Moralvorstellungen, an den du dich da klammerst, mein Liebchen." Damit senkte er langsam seinen Mund auf den ihren und diesmal kam sie ihm äußerst willig entgegen.

Etliche Zeit später lag sie mit wild klopfendem Herzen neben John auf dem Bett. Er fragte sie ernsthaft und gänzlich ohne Spott: „Soll ich dir ein Bad richten lassen, Liebste?"

Sie schüttelte verwirrt und mit zusammengebissenen Lippen den Kopf: „John, ein ganzes Bassin voller Wasser könnte das nicht kompensieren. Liebe Güte, was hast du getan? Was habe _ich_ getan?"

Er lachte ein klein wenig trocken bei seiner Antwort: „Nun, um es mit deinen Worten zu sagen, etwas derart Verwerfliches, das man es nicht mit anständigem Vokabular beschreiben kann."

Sie zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und rief empört. „John!"

Doch er fuhr ungerührt fort: „Obwohl es sehr reizvoll wäre, zu versuchen es in Worte zu kleiden."

Sie schrie auf und hielt sich die Ohren zu: „Untersteh' dich!"

Er zog ihr die Hand mit Gewalt vom Ohr weg, lachte dabei und raunte ihr dann direkt in ihren Gehörgang hinein: „Wie man seinen Mund nicht nur zum Reden, Essen oder Küssen benutzt."

Sie rollte sich voller Entsetzen sofort weg von ihm, er schnappte nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie daran fest. „Die Lektion war doch nicht unangenehm, oder?"

Sie schlug halb spielerisch, halb ernst nach der Hand die sie fest umklammert hielt und quiekte: „Das ist ja gerade das Schlimme daran. Wenn es unangenehm wäre, bräuchte man kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, dass man es so überaus genießt… so aber… ach John, ich bin völlig durcheinander."

Er zog sie fest an sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre erhitzte Stirn. „Nicht doch, mein Herz, du brauchst nicht durcheinander zu sein. Nicht über die Dinge, die hier zwischen uns geschehen. Lehne dich einfach zurück, lass dich treiben, denke nicht darüber nach… du hast es doch vorhin so wunderbar demonstriert."

Sie barg ihr Gesicht an seiner muskulösen Brust: „Da hatte ich ja keine andere Wahl, nachdem ich kaum glauben konnte, was du da mit mir anstelltest... oh, ich darf gar nicht dran denken!"

Seine Stimme klang noch dumpfer durch seinen Brustkorb als normalerweise: „Dann denke doch noch einmal schnell daran, was du dann mit mir gemacht hast… du bist eine sehr gelehrige und gewissenhafte Schülerin, mein süßes Weib."

Sie trommelte wütend mit den Fäusten auf seiner Brust: „Du impertinenter, unmöglicher Mensch! Warum nur liebe ich dich so?"

Er packte sie lachend um die Taille: „Tja, das wüsste ich auch gerne." Dann rollte er mit ihr ganz herum, bis sie unter ihm zu liegen kam. Ohne große Vorwarnung drang er in sie ein, ihre Augen wurden riesengroß, dann sagte er, bevor er sie leidenschaftlich küsste: „Allerdings kann man auf _diese_ Art hier wenigstens auch Kinder zeugen, wenngleich dies weit weniger schockierend ist als das lustvolle Spiel unserer Z…", sie hielt ihm rasch ihre Hand vor dem Mund, er brabbelte zwischen ihren Fingern durch weiter „…n von vorhin."

Margaret meinte, keinen ihrer Knochen mehr zu spüren am nächsten Morgen. Dann jedoch fuhr sie unter der Decke hoch, die Augen weit aufgerissen, rüttelte nachhaltig an der Schulter ihres Mannes, der auf dem Bauch liegend noch schlief. „John! John, wir waren gestern Abend gar nicht zum Dinner, großer Gott, was wird deine Mutter von uns denken!"

Schlaftrunken drehte er den Kopf zu ihr um und murmelte matt in die Kissen: „Ich habe dich wegen Kopfschmerzen und Erschöpfung von den Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten bei ihr entschuldigt und habe ihr einfach erzählt, ich würde mit deinem Bruder im Hotel noch ein paar Runden Karten spielen und dort dinieren."

Margaret richtete sich halb auf: „Du hast deine Mutter angelogen?"

Er bewegte seinen Kopf bestätigend auf dem Kissen auf und ab: „Ich konnte ihr wohl kaum sagen, dass ich es sehr eilig hatte, meinen ehelichen Verpflichtungen nachzukommen, oder? Am späten Nachmittag!" Er fügte nach einer kurzen Pause jedoch hinzu: „Obwohl man sie ganz sicher nicht für dumm verkaufen kann, sie sieht und merkt, was ich für dich empfinde. Aber so haben wir wenigstens den Anstand gewahrt, auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich hinter die ganze Angelegenheit blickt."

Margaret stöhnte laut auf: „Mein ohnehin schon schlechter Ruf in diesem Haus ist nun ganz und gar dahin! Ich werde am besten dieses Zimmer nie wieder verlassen."

Er lachte so laut wie sie ihn noch nie hatte lachen hören, und sie schaute fasziniert auf seinen zuckenden Körper. Als er sich jedoch auf den Rücken drehte, wollte sie schnell woanders hinblicken, doch er hielt rasch ihren Kopf mit einer Hand fest und zwang sie so dazu, seine Nacktheit auch außerhalb des Aktes zu ertragen. „Und nicht mehr rot anlaufen, das hast du nun nicht mehr nötig, nach den Dingen, die bereits hinter uns liegen." Er küsste sie, kurz und heftig, dann schwang er seine langen Beine aus dem Bett, warf sich rücksichtsvoll einen Hausmantel über und ging ins Badekabinett, um sein Gesicht von den dunklen Stoppeln zu befreien, die Margarets zarte Haut bereits ein wenig geplagt hatten.

Während sie sich einige Dinge zum Ankleiden zusammenstellte, war seine Stimme aus dem Bad zu vernehmen, zuerst klar und deutlich, da er sich den Rasierschaum ins Gesicht schmierte, später etwas genuschelter, als er nämlich mit dem Rasiermesser hantierte und die jeweilige Gesichtshälfte zu komischen Grimassen verziehen musste, um die Rasur erfolgreich abzuschließen: „Sicher kommen deine Verwandten nun auch bald, um sich zu verabschieden. Bist du sehr traurig, dass sie abreisen?"

„Ach, schon ein wenig, aber wir sind ja nun nicht durch Ozeane voneinander getrennt. Wenn allerdings Frederick in ein paar Tagen dann auch geht, wird es wohl schlimmer werden, denn Spanien kommt mir wirklich schrecklich weit weg vor."

John war nun um ein Vielfaches undeutlicher zu vernehmen: „Hmh, konn öch vörstöhn, moch dör köinö Sorgön, wör wördön wögön dör Sochä möt dör Möitöröi bold vorstöllig wördön."

Margaret brauchte einen Augenblick, um das Genuschel richtig zu erfassen, wurde dadurch neugierig und wagte einen Blick um die Ecke, wo sie John mit einem großen Rasiermesser sich den Schaum mitsamt Bartstoppeln vom Gesicht kratzen sah. Es entstand ein regelrecht schabendes Geräusch. Sie trat noch ein Stück näher, legte ihm zart die Hand auf den noch nackten, breiten Rücken: „Ich habe noch nie einem Mann beim Rasieren zugesehen. Ich meine, ich kenne es zwar vom Hörensagen durch meinen Vater, der sich öfter mal geschnitten hatte und dann darüber gar nicht erbaut war, aber… ist das Messer sehr scharf?"

Er nickte und hielt es ihr zur Prüfung hin. Sie fuhr äußerst vorsichtig mit der Daumenkuppe darüber: „Oh ja, meine Güte, wie bringst du es fertig, dir damit nicht das ganze Gesicht aufzuschneiden?"

Er lächelte schief, die eine Wange noch ganz weiß eingeseift: „Übung, mein Schatz, wie bei so vielen Dingen."

Erneut hielt er ihr das Messer hin: „Möchtest du es versuchen?"

Sie legte den Kopf an sein linkes Schulterblatt: „Wie? Ich soll dich rasieren?"

Er nickte herausfordernd. Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Du wärst innerhalb kürzester Zeit verblutet und ich nach zwei Tagen Ehe bereits Witwe. Nein, das traue ich mich nicht."

Er drückte ihr das Messer in die Hand und führte diese mit festem Griff zu seinem Gesicht. Er drehte ihr Handgelenk so, dass die Klinge des Messers in einem bestimmten Winkel auf seine Haut traf und zog dann das Messer mit erwähntem Kratzgeräusch über die mit Rasierschaum bedeckte Stelle. Das tat er noch zwei-, dreimal, dann ließ er langsam ihre Hand los. Sie zitterte leicht, als sie das erste Mal das Messer alleine führte. Es ging gut, sie atmete auf. Sie fasste etwas mehr Mut, langsam schien es ihr Spaß zu machen.

Er hatte sich inzwischen hingesetzt, damit sie besser an ihn heranreichen konnte. Dann wurden die Partien zunehmend kurviger, es ging bis an die Nase, die Oberlippe heran und die Unsicherheit überkam sie wieder. Sie setzte ein klein wenig verkehrt an – er brachte ein tiefes „Autsch" hervor und das Blut lief. Er tupfte es mit einem kleinen Tüchlein weg und drückte einen Alaunstift auf die Stelle, alles mit einer Hand, weil er mit der anderen tröstend die Taille seiner Frau umfangen hielt. Langsam stand er auf, küsste sie, was damit endete, dass sie die Nasenspitze voller Rasierschaum hatte und beendete das Werk selbst, sagte allerdings dazu: „Schau genau hin, dann kannst du beim nächsten Mal alles rasieren, wie du siehst ist es nur eine Frage der Routine."

Sie wehrte ab, immer noch entsetzt darüber, dass sie ihn geschnitten hatte: „John, nein, ich habe solche Angst, dich noch einmal zu verletzen."

„Vörlötzön, wos, dos öst nor öin mönömolör Krotzör, dos possört mör stöndög." Jetzt musste sie zu guter Letzt doch lachen, über den Kauderwelsch, den seine Grimassen vor dem Spiegel beim Reden produzierten.

Mrs. Thornton war glücklicherweise bereits nicht mehr beim Frühstück. John goss sich nur einen starken Kaffee ein, küsste Margaret liebevoll und ging dann sofort zur Arbeit. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, Entscheidungen, die er früher alleine gefällt hatte nun mit seiner Frau und zum größten Teil auch mit seinem Vorarbeiter Higgins zu besprechen, aber die Zeiten änderten sich nun mal und er wusste, wenn er hier überleben wollte, musste er sich dieser Herausforderung stellen. Also bestellte er Margaret für in einer halben Stunde in sein Büro, gleiches ließ er an Nicholas Higgins ausrichten. Zwischenzeitlich setzte sich Margaret auf einen Stuhl im Esszimmer und genoss die Stille des kurzen Alleinseins. Sie trank zwei Tassen Tee und aß mit ungewohntem Appetit mehrere Toasts, wahrscheinlich weil sie gestern kein Dinner gehabt hatte.

Die Besprechung erwies sich als sehr fruchtbar, obwohl es John Thornton schwer fiel, seine Frau als Geschäftspartnerin anzusehen. Seine Blicke, die er schenkte, sprachen eine völlig andere Sprache. Higgins entging dies natürlich nicht, er grinste fast die ganze Zeit über. Der Gegenstand der Zusammenkunft war die Baumwolle: „Ich weiß, dass Margaret, meine Frau, sehr eigene Vorstellungen hat, vor allen Dingen, was die Lebensqualität der Arbeiter hier betrifft, doch dazu vielleicht ein andermal mehr. Mir geht es heute in erster Linie um die Herkunft der Baumwolle. Thornton's bezieht die Baumwolle seit ewigen Zeiten schon aus verschiedenen Quellen in Amerika, vor allen Dingen haben wir dort Händler in North Carolina, Alabama und auch Georgia. Diese Baumwolle wird jedoch auf großen Plantagen unter Sklavenarbeit gewonnen und ist natürlich nicht zuletzt deswegen relativ günstig. Margaret ist allerdings der Meinung, und in gewisser Weise ja zu Recht, dass man die Sklaverei nicht unterstützen sollte. Ich habe mich daher erkundigt, welche Alternativen es gibt, bin aber zu keinem sehr brauchbaren Ergebnis gekommen, um ehrlich zu sein. Wohl gibt es andere Baumwollanbaugebiete, aber die Handelswege sind uns dorthin nicht erschlossen, außerdem ist die Rohbaumwolle dann um einiges teurer. Da wir aber sehr auf den Preis achten müssen, denn schließlich investieren wir in neue Maschinen und auch in die Verbesserung der Arbeitsumstände der Fabrikarbeiter, sehe ich zur amerikanischen Baumwolle leider so gut wie keine Alternative."

Die Anwesenden blickten sich leicht ratlos an. Dann räusperte sich Nicholas Higgins und sagte: „Mr. Thornton, Margaret, also ich meine natürlich Mrs. Thornton, vielleicht könnten wir einen Kompromiss schließen." John Thornton sah den Mann zwar neugierig an, seine Miene war jedoch streng wie immer und nicht zu deuten, er ermunterte ihn jedoch, weiter zu sprechen: „Ja, Higgins, wir hören." Nick Higgins drehte seine Tweedmütze an die zwanzig Mal in den Händen, bevor er zur Antwort ansetzte: „Nun ja, wenn wir zuerst noch einmal amerikanische Baumwolle beziehen und dann nach und nach, wenn die Spinnerei gut läuft und die Investitionen sich rentieren, auf die Baumwolle aus den anderen Ländern umstellen, also immer schrittweise, meine ich, etwas weniger von Amerika, etwas mehr, ja aus Ägypten oder Nordafrika oder dem Mittleren Osten, bis dahin haben Sie, Mr. Thornton, vielleicht auch gute Händler dort ausgemacht und erzielen vielleicht einen günstigeren Einkaufspreis, weil die Handelsbeziehungen sich dann etabliert haben. Könnten Sie und Ihre Frau sich damit anfreunden?" Margaret sah hilflos von dem einen zu dem anderen Mann.

Ihr Mann ergriff das Wort: „Es könnte gehen, reelle Chancen sehe ich aber nur, wenn wir zunächst auf einen großen innovativen Schritt hier verzichten und ich stelle daher zur Disposition, entweder die Schule für die Arbeiterkinder oder die Kantine für die Arbeiter hinten an zu stellen. Beides auf einmal einzurichten wird nicht möglich sein, wenn wir für den Rohstoff in unserer Fabrik auf unbestimmte Zeit mehr als gedacht hinblättern müssen. Nun, wie seht ihr das? Margaret? Higgins?"

Margaret wandte schüchtern ein: „Ähm, John, musst du immer eine Rechenmaschine im Kopf haben? Geht das nicht auch ohne Abstriche, irgendwie?"

Ihr Mann beugte sich vor, stützte sich mit beiden Händen flach auf dem Schreibtisch ab: „Bitte, ich habe einen Betrieb zu führen und ich möchte ihn nicht noch einmal an die Wand fahren, diesmal möchte ich alles richtig machen. Was wir vorhaben, ist ohnehin schon eine Ungeheuerlichkeit, wir werden überall als komplette Narren abgestempelt, weil wir uns um die sozialen Belange der Arbeiterschaft kümmern. Was unser Geld kostet, verzeih Liebes, um ehrlich zu sein, zunächst einmal dein Geld."

Jetzt meldete sich Higgins: „Also Mr. Thornton, ich würde sagen, wir richten die Schule ein und lassen erst einmal die Sache mit dem Essen für die Arbeiter beiseite. Wir haben ja noch die alte Suppenküche, wo Sie ja auch schon einige Male gegessen haben, auch wenn die mittlerweile aus allen Nähten platzt und nur provisorisch eingerichtet ist. Also ist eine neue Kantine nun wirklich nicht gleich vonnöten, die Bildung der Kleinen ist eindeutig wichtiger. Und wie ich Mrs. Margaret einschätze, ist das auch in ihrem Sinne, nicht wahr?"

Diese nickte.

„Gut", John Thornton ließ sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl zurückfallen, „dann wäre dies also beschlossene Sache. Baumwolle aus Amerika schrittweise immer weniger, andere Quellen für den Rohstoff erschließen und ausschöpfen, die Schule einrichten, das Betriebsessen hinten anstellen. Richtig?"

Die anderen beiden stimmten einmütig ein: „Richtig!"

Die Verwandten nahmen Abschied von Milton und von Margaret. Zum Tee waren sie alle im Hause Thornton versammelt und John hatte Recht behalten, es wurden weder anzügliche Bemerkungen gemacht noch ebensolche Blicke dem Paar zugeworfen. Nur Frederick, der ja noch ein paar Tage länger blieb, nahm einmal seine Schwester kurz zur Seite und fragte sie, wie es ihr denn gefiele, verheiratet zu sein. Ein Grund für Margaret, doch wieder zu erröten, auch wenn sie es sich vorgenommen hatte nicht zu tun. Frederick lachte leise und flüsterte ihr zu: „Ich sehe schon, verliebt wie ihr beide ineinander seid, dass dir das Eheleben in jeder Hinsicht zu gefallen scheint. Er ist also tatsächlich ein Gentleman, auch im Schlafzimmer?"

Margarets Gesicht überzog sich mit tiefer Röte, sie knuffte ihren Bruder in die Seite: „Frederick! Wie kannst du nur…"zu mehr kam sie nicht, da er wiederum zu ihr sprach: „Schwesterlein, vergiss nicht, dass ich Vaterstatt an dir vertrete, ich muss also schon wissen, wie es dir geht und ob du glücklich bist."

„Also gut, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, damit es dich beruhigt: Ja, ich bin glücklich mit John, sehr sogar. Und er ist ein Gentleman in jeder Hinsicht, und alles ist in Ordnung. Zufrieden?" Frederick strich ihr über das Gesicht, lächelte und ging wieder zurück zu den anderen.

Zum Glück konnte sie sich gleich in die Arbeit stürzen, so dachte sie nicht allzu viel darüber nach, was der Abschied von Edith, deren Gemahl und deren Mutter für sie bedeutete. Angenehm war es für sie, dass Frederick noch ein paar Tage länger in Milton weilte und sie in ihrer Arbeit unterstützte. Sie hatten einen alten Lagerschuppen zur zukünftigen Schule erkoren und räumten ihn nun aus. Margaret hatte ihr einfachstes Kleid an, ein Kopftuch fest um die Haare gebunden und fegte nun den Rest der alten Baumwolle aus der kleinen Halle. Sie hustete ab und zu und sah aus wie eine Magd. Frederick pfiff ein fröhliches Lied dabei. John hatte zuviel zu tun, um sich mit dieser Art von Arbeit abzugeben, aber Nicholas Higgins ließ es sich nicht nehmen, einmal vorbeizuschauen. So hockten sie alle drei auf einem alten Baumwollballen, tranken einen Schluck Wasser und beratschlagten, wie die Schule am besten einzurichten war.

Higgins versprach, in die eine Seite des dunklen Schuppens einige Fenster zu montieren, damit der Schulraum auch recht hell innen wurde. Ein Heizofen musste auch herbei, damit die Kinder im Winter nicht froren. Und natürlich Tische und Bänke. Um Bücher wollte sich Margaret dann später kümmern, ebenso um eine geeignete Lehrkraft. Jedes Kind, deren Eltern in der Fabrik arbeiteten oder das selbst eine Stelle dort hatte, war berechtigt, in diese Schule zu gehen. Die Arbeitszeit in der Fabrik für Kinder wurde auf maximal zwei Stunden pro Tag begrenzt. Die Schulstunden sollten dann nochmals vier Stunden betragen. Das war für die Kinder mehr als genug.

Während Higgins mit dem Gedanken an Fenster für die Schule wieder zurück in die Fabrik stiefelte, machten Frederick und Margaret weiter rein. Sie wurden durch das spitze Auflachen einer weiblichen Person unterbrochen. Sie schauten beide auf und direkt in das spöttische Gesicht von Fanny Watson. „Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass die neuen Arbeiter schon tätig hier sind. Das ist in der Tat eine Überraschung! Verehrte Schwägerin, was tust du da um Himmels willen? Du siehst aus wie eine Putzfrau, weiß John, was du hier in einem derart lächerlichen Aufzug treibst? Ich kann mir nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass er das gutheißen würde. Ach, der Trauzeuge ist auch am Werk, nun Mr. Hale ich muss gestehen, ich freue mich sehr, Sie wieder zu sehen, auch wenn ich mir dafür nicht unbedingt eine staubige Lagerhalle gewünscht hätte." Sie hatte bis dahin ohne Punkt und Komma geredet, lächelte nun aber Frederick äußerst kokett zu.

Dieser war im ersten Moment sogar versucht, das Lächeln Fannys ebenso liebäugelnd zu erwidern, aber ein Rippenstoß seiner Schwester hielt ihn gerade noch davon ab. Daher nickte er ihr nur knapp zu: „Mrs. Watson, sehr erfreut!"

„Sehr erfreut", äffte Fanny ihn nach, „ist das alles, was Sie zu sagen haben? Ich dachte, wir würden vielleicht irgendwo eine Tasse Tee nehmen, wenn es Ihnen recht ist, Mr. Hale, dieses staubige Loch ist doch kein Aufenthaltsort für ein Mann wie Sie."

Frederick blickte wiederum kurz auf, ein schnelles Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als er antwortete: „Das ist eine überaus reizende Idee, meine Schwester _und mich_ zum Tee einzuladen, danke. Wenn Sie sich also ein paar Minuten gedulden würden…." Fanny zog eine ordentliche Flunsch, als sie fadenscheinig hervorbrachte: „Ach, ich vergaß ja völlig, dass ich noch eine andere Verabredung habe, ein anderes Mal vielleicht, ja? Guten Tag, Mr. Hale… Margaret." Damit trippelte sie raschen Schrittes davon.

Margaret und Frederick fingen lauthals an zu lachen. „Reichlich unverschämt, findest du nicht auch Fred? Sie ist verheiratet und du bist es auch, und dann derart unmissverständliche Aufforderungen, ich bin regelrecht schockiert!"

Ihr Bruder lachte noch immer und meinte dazu: „Vielleicht sollte ich mich ja geschmeichelt fühlen, schade, dass ich in Kürze abreise."

Margaret schimpfte: „Oh, du bist unmöglich, Fred!"

Ihr Bruder sah sie an: „Wirst du John davon erzählen? Sollte er davon erfahren, was meinst du?"

Margaret schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich denke erst einmal nicht. Er hat so sehr den Kopf voll mit Geschäftsbelangen, da muss ich ihn nicht mit einer Bagatelle wie dieser behelligen. Das wäre unnötig und völlig über das Ziel hinaus geschossen. So viel Aufmerksamkeit hat Fanny und ihr Tun nicht verdient."

Frederick küsste Margaret auf die Wange: „Weise gesprochen, meine Gute. Und nun weiter ans Werk!" Sie machten sich wieder an das Herrichten des alten Schuppens.

Der Abschied von Frederick einige Tage später fiel dann doch sehr schwer. Margaret wollte zuerst gar nicht mit zum Bahnhof kommen, doch ihr Mann überredete sie dazu, allein schon, weil sich für sie beide damit auch irgendwie ein Kreis schloss. Auf dem Bahnsteig hing sie dann auch abwechselnd unter Tränen entweder an dem einen oder an dem anderen der beiden Männer. John hatte einen großen Umschlag unter dem Arm, den er nun hervorzog: „Fred, dies ist alles, was ich zunächst für dich tun konnte. Es sind Kopien der Schreiben, die durchaus hochgestellte und mir oder anderen Fabrikbesitzern bekannte Offiziere der Royal Navy beim Marineministerium eingereicht haben, die allesamt bestätigen, dass durch die Meuterei auf deinem Schiff eher Unheil abgewandt als heraufbeschworen wurde, da durch die Unberechenbarkeit des Kapitäns deutliche Gefahr für Schiff und Mannschaft drohte. Die Vorgänge wurden weitgehend neutral dargestellt, ohne Erwähnung deines Namens. Es wird aber auch noch einmal Druck auf die entsprechenden Stellen in Whitehall ausgeübt werden, um die Untersuchung gegen dich und deine Kameraden fallen zu lassen. Das braucht aber sicher noch einige Zeit, also habe Geduld. Sobald wir etwas wissen, werden wir dich in Kenntnis setzen."

Die Schwäger umarmten sich freundschaftlich, Margaret schluchzte erneut. Da wandte sich ihr Mann direkt an sie: „Meine Süße, ich kann verstehen, dass dir das Herz fast bricht, aber wie du siehst, sind viele Dinge bereits in die Wege geleitet, um Frederick zu rehabilitieren. Sollte dir jedoch die Zeit allzu lange werden, bis er als freier Mann nach England reisen darf, so habe ich auch noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich. Da wir ja um das Vergnügen einer Hochzeitsreise gekommen sind, können wir das, sobald es die Geschäfte zulassen, gerne nachholen und werden einen Teil Spaniens bereisen. Wie gefällt dir das?"

Margarets Augen blitzten kurz unter all der Tränenflut auf: „Oh wann, John, wann?"

„Das kann ich nicht genau sagen, aber ich verspreche, dass es wirklich sein wird, sobald sich die erste Lücke in all der vielen Arbeit auftut, ja?"

Sie nickte stumm. Dann warf sie sich noch einmal schnell an die Brust ihres Bruders, als dieser im Begriff war, in den Zug zu steigen. Dampf verhüllte den halben Bahnsteig, die Pfeife schrillte, der Zug fuhr los. Eng an John geklammert winkte Margaret wie verzweifelt ihrem Bruder hinterher. „Ich hasse Abschiede", jammerte sie gegen das Revers von Johns Gehrock.

Er strich ihr beruhigend über das Haar: „Oh ja, ich mittlerweile auch."


	4. Chapter 4

Knapp sechs Wochen später konnte die Schule eröffnet werden. Trotz des Protestes von Mrs. Thornton setzte Margaret sich auch bei der Namensgebung durch, anstatt wie ihre Schwiegermutter vorgeschlagen hatte, ihr den eigenen Familiennamen oder den Spinnereinamen zu geben, wurde unter großem Applaus ein Schild über dem Eingang montiert, das verkündete: _„Rev. Richard Hale Schule"_. Margaret hatte bis dahin viel gearbeitet, teilweise noch bis spätabends über Bücherlisten gesessen und Bestellungen ausgefüllt. Mehrere Lehrerinnen und Lehrer waren bei ihr vorstellig gewesen, bis die richtige Person für diese Aufgabe anscheinend gefunden war. Margaret war eindeutig überarbeitet und erschöpft. Sie aß zu wenig und fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl. Abgenommen hatte sie auch, ihre Röcke waren ihr fast alle im Bund zu weit. Jetzt aber, ausgerechnet am Eröffnungstag der Schule, fühlte sie sich regelrecht krank. Zum Glück hatte sie den offiziellen Teil geradeso herumgebracht. Sie saß völlig apathisch auf einem Stuhl, als Nicholas Higgins auf sie zukam: „Mrs. Margaret, Sie sehen mir gar nicht gut aus. Beobachte Sie schon eine ganze Weile."

Er tätschelte ihr fürsorglich die Hand. Sie zitterte ein wenig, so übel war ihr. Dann sprang sie plötzlich ohne ein Wort der Erklärung auf und stürzte davon. Fünf Minuten später kam sie kreidebleich zurück. Higgins fragte nur eine Sache: „Übergeben?"

Sie nickte schwach und sank wieder auf den Stuhl. Higgins sprach weiter: „Hab' ich mir schon gedacht. Weiß John, ich meine ihr Mann, davon?"

Sie schaute Nicholas verständnislos an. Der kratzte sich nun am Kopf, fiel wieder in seinen breiten Dialekt: „Naja Missus, wissense, missverstehn se mich nich, aber ich hab schon ne Menge Frauen gesehn die wo'n Kind gekriegt ham, und se mach'n da auch nich gerade'n großen Unterschied." Mit dieser Erkenntnis ließ er sie alleine, allerdings um sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Mann zu machen, damit dieser sich um die Angelegenheit kümmerte.

John kam im Sturmschritt auf Margaret zu. Higgins hatte ihm nur erklärt, seiner Frau ginge es gar nicht gut und er müsse sich dringend um sie kümmern. Sie hockte wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Stuhl und hatte den Kopf in die Hände vergraben. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter: „Liebes, was hast du? Möchtest du, dass ich dich rüber ins Haus bringe?"

Sie nickte nur dazu. Er zog sie langsam vom Stuhl hoch: „Kannst du laufen?"

Abermals ein Nicken. Er klemmte ihren Arm fest unter den seinen, stützte sie zusätzlich mit der anderen Hand und brache sie über das Gelände zum Wohnhaus. Seine Mutter kam ihnen entgegen gelaufen: „John, was ist los, was hat Margaret denn? Ist sie gestürzt?"

„Nein, gestürzt ist sie nicht, aber ich schätze, dass sie ernsthaft krank ist, du solltest den Arzt rufen lassen. Ich bringe sie derweil zu Bett."

Mrs. Thornton eilte weiter, den Auftrag auszuführen, den ihr Sohn ihr erteilt hatte. Zwar war sie noch immer nicht ein Herz und eine Seele mit ihrer Schwiegertochter, aber ernsthaft erkranken, nein, das wünschte sie ihr wahrhaftig nicht. Besorgnis machte sich in ihr breit.

Als Margaret auf dem Bett lag, ging es ihr etwas besser. Die Übelkeit hatte nachgelassen, der Schwindel auch. Ihr Mann saß auf der Bettkante und hielt ihre Hand: „Ich hoffe, dass der Arzt schnell wird kommen können."

Margaret befeuchtete ihre Lippen mit der Zunge und fing an zu sprechen: „Es wird vielleicht nicht nötig sein, mir geht es auch schon viel besser. Higgins meinte… also Higgins meinte…", weiter kam sie nicht, da sie von John unterbrochen wurde: „Margaret, mein Engel, Higgins kann viel erzählen, ich bin ihm auch dankbar, dass er dich gefunden und mich darüber informiert hat, aber einen Arzt kann er noch lange nicht ersetzen."

Sie gab es auf, vorerst. Es klopfte an der Tür, John eilte hin um zu öffnen. Seine Mutter war mit dem Arzt da. Doktor Reese, der vor kurzem erst den mittlerweile pensionierten Doktor Donaldson abgelöste hatte, kam an das Bett getreten und forderte John auf, das Zimmer zunächst einmal zu verlassen, man würde ihn dann später wieder rufen lassen. Unwillig ging John in Begleitung seiner Mutter hinaus.

Vor der Tür blieb John Thornton an eine Wand gelehnt stehen: „Mutter, wenn Margaret etwas Ernsthaftes fehlen sollte, ich… ich würde nicht mehr weiterleben wollen."

Mrs. Thornton drehte sich liebevoll zu ihrem Sohn, strich ihm leicht über Gesicht und Haare und sagte dann: „Soweit wird es sicher nicht kommen. Aber es zeigt mir, was du für Margaret fühlst. Ich wusste zwar schon lange, dass sie dir den Kopf verdreht hat, dass sie dir dein Herz gestohlen hat, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du sie so sehr liebst. Es tut mir leid, dass ich die Tiefe deiner Gefühle nicht erkannt hatte, es tut mir leid, dass ich sie falsch behandelt habe, es tut mir leid, dass ihr so sehr füreinander habt kämpfen müssen. Sollte es ihr bald wieder besser gehen, so hat sie von mir unter Garantie nichts mehr zu befürchten. Ich muss sagen, ich bewundere sie, weil sie so tapfer für euch und eure Liebe kämpft. Und ja, ich liebe sie dafür, dass sie dich liebt. Und dich liebe ich sowieso, John, aber das weißt du ja." Er ließ stumm seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seiner Mutter sinken.

Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis Doktor Reese die Tür öffnete und zuerst John hereinbat. Dann ergriff der Arzt das Wort: „Ich habe mit Mrs. Thornton lange gesprochen, da sie mir zunächst einen sehr abgearbeiteten Eindruck machte. Das konnte sie mir auch soweit bestätigen. Auf die richtige Spur allerdings bin ich gekommen, nachdem sie mir sagte, dass ihr in letzter Zeit öfter mal übel ist und sie sich heute auch übergeben hat. Im Übrigen ist sie wohl von jemandem bereits auf diese Symptome aufmerksam gemacht. Trotzdem mussten wir erst noch sichergehen, unter anderem durch eine kurze Untersuchung und eine weitere Befragung ihrer Gattin."

John Thornton machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung: „Nun, was fehlt ihr denn? Bitte Doktor, sagen sie es ruhig, auch wenn es etwas Schlimmes sein sollte!"

Der Doktor gab nichts weiter preis: „Ob es etwas Schlimmes ist, sollten Sie beide für sich alleine entscheiden, aber nach dem was ich von Ihrer Frau hörte, besteht diese Gefahr anscheinend nicht. Und es fehlt ihr auch nichts, im Gegenteil, ich würde sagen, sie hat eher etwas zu viel."

John schien nun vollends verwirrt, vor allen Dingen, da auch Margaret zu lächeln anfing. Der Doktor packte seine Tasche und beendete seinen Besuch mit dem Satz: „Und Sie denken daran, was ich Ihnen sagte, Mrs. Thornton, nicht wahr? Wie nett auch, dass Ihr Vorarbeiter ein schlaues Bürschchen zu sein scheint und Ihnen schon mal eine Vorwarnung gegeben hat." Damit war er verschwunden.

Mrs. Thornton steckte den Kopf zur Tür rein: „John, Margaret, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Einen Augenblick noch Mutter", rief John, „warte bitte, ja?"

Die Tür ging wieder zu, das Paar war alleine. Margaret blickte verklärt auf ihren Mann. Der fragte nun: „Also für mich spricht dieser Arzt in tausend Rätseln. Was ist denn nun los?" Margaret beschloss, ihn noch ein wenig zappeln zu lassen, da er so offensichtlich nicht von selbst auf die Lösung kam. Daher zuckte sie mit den Schultern und sagte: „Nichts ist los. Gar nichts."

Jetzt wurde er langsam ungeduldig: „Herrgott, wollen mich alle hier zum Narren halten. Dir fehlt nichts, du hast etwas zuviel, es ist wohl nichts Schlimmes und Higgins ist ein schlauer Hund. Nein, Margaret das ist eindeutig zu viel für mich."

Sie kuschelte sich ein wenig ran an ihn: „Die Reise nach Spanien müssen wir auch deswegen aufschieben."

Er brauste auf: „Wunderbar, und eine geplante Reise fällt der geheimnisvollen Sache auch noch zum Opfer."

Sie nickte; „Was hat der Arzt noch gesagt, was dir noch einfällt?"

Er überlegte: „Er sagte, du wärest abgearbeitet – und dir wäre oftmals übel. Lieber Schatz, ich kann mir beim besten Willen daraus nichts zusammenreimen."

Sie setzte neu an: „Gut, dann denke mal den Weg zu Ende, der mit dem Hinweis anfängt, ich hätte etwas zu viel…"

„Zu viel, zu viel", sinnierte John „was könntest du zu viel haben? Zu viel Gewicht? Nein, eher im Gegenteil, du bist so dünn in letzter Zeit…"

Sie unterbrach ihn an dieser Stelle lächelnd: „Aber ich werde bald viel mehr wiegen, so wie die Dinge liegen, also mit dem Gewicht hat es durchaus auch zu tun. Fasse noch mal zusammen, bitte."

John tat, wie ihm geheißen: „Dir ist übel, du hast etwas zu viel, dein Gewicht wird mehr werden und es ist nichts Schlimmes, die Reise muss verschoben werden und Higgins weiß…", er schrie es hinaus: „Nein!"

Er packte sie bei den Schultern und wollte sie schütteln, besann sich aber schnell anders, schaute sie fassungslos an: „Wir bekommen ein Kind? Sag, sag, ist das wahr?"

Sie nickte, während ihr die Tränen in Strömen die Wangen herunter liefen. Er sprang auf, raste im Zimmer umher wie verrückt. Dann setzte er sich wieder hin, nur um sogleich wieder hochzuspringen. „Dass ich da nicht drauf gekommen bin, oh Margaret, welch einen ausgemachten Trottel hast du da als Mann! Darf ich Mutter hereinbitten, sie wartet schon so lange und macht sich Sorgen?"

Abermals nickte Margaret, aber sie hielt ihn noch kurz am Ärmel fest und zog ihn zu sich aufs Bett: „Bekomme ich keinen Kuss für diese wunderbare Nachricht?" fragte sie mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag. Er beeilte sich, dieser Aufforderung mit allem was in seiner Macht stand nachzukommen. Mrs. Thornton musste vor der Tür noch länger als nur einen Augenblick ausharren.

Mrs. Thornton schlug wenige Minuten später voller Freude die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Sie trat zu Margaret ans Bett und küsste sie sehr herzlich auf beide Wangen. Dann umarmte sie John und hielt ihn eine ganze Weile fest. Dann hob sie den Kopf und gab in ihrem üblichen neutralen Tonfall bekannt: „Margaret muss natürlich versprechen, jetzt nicht mehr so lange und intensiv zu arbeiten. Das wäre auf keinen Fall gut für sie. Aber andererseits ist eine Schwangerschaft keine Krankheit, ich für meinen Teil bin nie ganz untätig gewesen, als ich erst John und dann später Fanny erwartete. Wir sehen uns später zum Dinner?" Sie nickte den beiden noch einmal zu, dann ging sie hinaus.

John sprang mit einem Satz zu Margaret ins Bett, hielt sein Ohr an ihren noch völlig flachen Bauch: „Kann man es schon hören, oder spüren?"

Sie schob ihn lachend weg: „Nein, der Doc sagte, das könne noch viele Wochen oder Monate dauern, denn genau das Gleiche habe ich ihn auch gefragt."

Sie verschränkte ihre Hand mit der seinen, dann sprach sie leise weiter: „Ähm, ich habe ihn auch gefragt, weil ich mir da ziemlich unsicher war, ob es dem Kind etwas ausmacht, wenn wir… wenn du… also wenn wir weiterhin miteinander… du weißt schon…"

Er schaute sie erstaunt an: „Das hast du gewagt den Doc zu fragen? Respekt, meine Liebste, Respekt. Was hat er geantwortet?"

Sie flüsterte: „Er war sich selbst nicht recht sicher. Er meinte, er würde es nicht direkt empfehlen, aber es würde in unserem Ermessen liegen, wenn ich mich gut fühle und alles mit der Schwangerschaft gut verläuft und du das Bedürfnis hast…"

Er brummte sofort los: „Ich das Bedürfnis, meine Güte! Was redet der Kerl da! Als ob immer nur die Männer Bedürfnisse in dieser Richtung hätten." Er drehte sich zu Margaret hin: „Ha, der kennt meine Frau nicht, diese kleine unersättliche, stets fordernde lustvolle Bettprinzessin!" Sie musste lachen. Er beugte sich über sie, küsste sie wie ein Ausgehungerter und stellte dann lakonisch fest: „Ich glaube, ich habe gerade das dringende Bedürfnis, mein Kind zu besuchen. Verspüren sie dieses Bedürfnis auch, junge Frau Mama?" Und als sie glücklich nickte, beeilte er sich, diesen Bedürfnissen nachzukommen.

Viele Wochen später lag John Thornton wiederum neben seiner Frau, die Hand auf ihrem deutlich angeschwollenen Leib. „Da", rief er voller Verzücken aus, „eben hat es wieder getreten. Aber mir kommt das komisch vor, es tritt in einer Sekunde hier oben und in der nächsten Sekunde da ganz an der Seite. Boxt es vielleicht mit Händen und Füßen? Und findest du nicht auch, dass dein Bauch in letzter Zeit sehr schnell gewachsen ist? Du siehst jetzt schon aus wie eine Kugel und Mama sagt, es wären noch so viele weitere Wochen hin. Ich will nicht hoffen, dass du platzt."

Sie schlug nach ihm in spielerischer Manier. „John, du bist nicht sehr galant!"

Er küsste sie, dann rollte er sich auf den Rücken und seufzte künstlich: „Ach, hoffentlich breche ich nicht unter dir zusammen, wenn du gleich… auf mir sitzt."

Sie quiekte entsetzt, aber er hatte ihr bereits das Nachtgewand abgestreift und starrte unverhohlen ihre um einiges zugelegten Brüste an. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie schön du bist, gerade als werdende Mutter? Es ist unglaublich, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dem so wäre, aber seit du das Kind trägst, hat sich mein Verlangen nach dir noch um ein Vielfaches gesteigert. Ich würde dich am liebsten gar nicht mehr loslassen und wenn es möglich wäre, für immer an dieses Bett hier fesseln."

Er zog sie vorsichtig auf sich drauf, spielte eine Zeitlang mit ihr, bis sie die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete, dann ließ er sie sich langsam auf ihn nieder senken. Er genoss es, dabei ihren runden Bauch zu sehen, ihre so prallen Brüste, alles an ihr war warm und weich. Er konnte es nicht lange an sich halten, er war so verrückt nach ihr, dass er schon nach wenigen leichten Bewegungen wieder zusammensackte.

Margaret war gerade auf dem Weg in die Ordination von Doktor Reese, war dorthin gelaufen, auch wenn es ihr zunehmend schwer fiel, aber sie wusste, der Doc würde die leichte Bewegung, den Spaziergang für gutheißen, als sie einmal mehr auf Fanny traf. Diese brach sofort ein hyänenartiges Gelächter aus: „Meine Güte, Margaret, du siehst aus wie eine Tonne. Da kann ich mich überaus glücklich schätzen, dass mir eine Schwangerschaft bislang erspart geblieben ist, ich wäre überaus entsetzt, derart aus dem Leim zu gehen, nein, das ist ja schon fast abartig."

Sie beobachtete genau die Reaktion ihrer Schwägerin, um gegebenenfalls noch einen draufsetzen zu können. Margaret aber war inzwischen fast schon immun gegen die ständigen Sticheleien, sagte deshalb nichts und zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Fanny blickte weiterhin geringschätzig, als sie fragte: „Du konsultierst den guten Doktor Reese? Nun ja, vielleicht empfiehlt er dir ja endlich mal eine Diät, denn das kann unmöglich alles von dem Kind kommen. Aber so sieht John nun endlich, was er sich da eingehandelt hat, ich schätze, er hat sich sicherlich des Nachts bereits von dir abgewandt. Man kann es ihm nicht verdenken."

Und sie stolzierte ohne weiteren Gruß von dannen. Margaret schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Sie verstand die Verbitterung ihrer Schwägerin ganz und gar nicht. Was hatte sie ihr getan?

Sie saß ganz still auf dem Bett und lauschte in ihren Körper hinein. Wenn Doktor Reese mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte…. Sie legte beide Hände auf ihren Bauch. Mit etwas Mühe kam sie vom Bett hoch und stand auf. Sie wanderte über das Werksgelände. In der einen Fabrikhalle, die sie nicht mehr so gerne wegen des großen Lärms betrat, winkte sie Nicholas Higgins zu. Der winkte fröhlich zurück. Dann kam sie endlich zum Kontor ihres Mannes. Sie klopfte an, wartete auf sein dumpfes, immer etwas ungehaltene „Herein", das sie aber schon lange nicht mehr einschüchterte. Sie schlüpfte zur Tür herein, er sah nicht gleich von seinen Papieren auf dem Schreibtisch auf und so betrachtete sie ihn einen ganz kurzen Moment in seiner Konzentration.

Dann schaute er zur Tür, sah seine Frau und die Mundwinkel bogen sich ein klein wenig zu einem Lächeln hoch. „Was gibt es, Liebste?"

Sie drehte nervös an ihrem Ehering, bevor sie das Wort ergriff: „Ich war bei Doktor Reese."

Er nickte: „Gut, ich hoffe, er ist zufrieden und alles ist in Ordnung."

Margaret konnte dies soweit bestätigen: „Ja, zufrieden ist er schon…", es klang nicht sonderlich erbauend, deswegen hakte John sofort nach: „Da höre ich jedoch ein ‚aber' folgen, ist das richtig?"

Er stand sofort auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum, um Margaret einen Arm um die Schulter zu legen. Sie zögerte ein klein wenig, dann sprach sie weiter: „Nun ja, also wir haben ja beide schon selbst bemerkt, dass diese Schwangerschaft irgendwie ungewöhnlich zu sein scheint, und auch deswegen wollte ich den Doktor konsultieren. Er gab uns Recht, er hat mir bestätigt, dass meine Leibesfülle schon ein bisschen erstaunlich ist und so hat er mit einem großen Holzrohr versucht, den Herzschlag des Kindes abzuhören. Es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert, aber dann war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass… ähm, dass es wahrscheinlich zwei Kinder sind!"

Ein Paukenschlag hätte nicht wirkungsvoller sein können. John Thornton starrte seine Frau ungläubig an: „Wie zwei?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Eben zwei zugleich - Zwillinge."

Er setzte sich rasch auf den Rand seines Schreibtisches, um irgendwo Halt zu haben und fuhr sich reichlich verwirrt mit der Hand durch die Haare. Dann fing er an zu lachen, fast klang es hysterisch.

„Zwillinge", japste er „das hätten wir uns ja auch denken können! Natürlich!"

Dann hörte das Gelächter abrupt auf, er blickte auf Margaret: „Wie kommen die heraus?"

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte ihn seine Frau.

Er räusperte sich, präzisierte seine Frage: „Ich meine, wenn es zwei sind, was geschieht dann bei der Geburt? Ich denke mir, eines ist schon kompliziert, aber Zwillinge…", er ließ das Satzende offen.

Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, legte ihm beide Hände in den Nacken und faltete sie dort, dann sprach sie ganz nah an seinem Gesicht: „Ich weiß es nicht, Doktor Reese meinte nur, dass man im äußersten Notfall einen operativen Eingriff machen müsste…"

Sie konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende reden, denn John sprang wie ein Wilder vom Schreibtisch auf und polterte los: „Einen operativen Eingriff? Ja, ist denn der Doktor völlig von Sinnen? Wie kommt er darauf? Niemals! Dazu gebe ich keine Einwilligung! Das ist absurd, absurd, absurd!"

Margaret strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf: „John, es ist doch gar nicht gesagt, dass dies auch so sein wird, warten wir es doch erst einmal ab."

Er schüttelte den Kopf voller Unmut und Unbehagen, ließ ihn auf Margarets Schulter herabsinken: „Wenn dir oder dem Kind… den Kindern etwas passiert - nein, es wäre zu schrecklich, ich darf gar nicht daran denken."

Sie musste aber noch etwas loswerden: „Mit den Zwillingen gehen aber leider noch andere Dinge einher, die ich ansprechen muss, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt."

John blickte sie müde an: „Was denn noch?"

Sie seufzte: „Der Doktor meinte, es wäre bei Zwillingsschwangerschaften häufiger der Fall, dass die Geburt sich früher ankündigt als angedacht. Um dies zu vermeiden und dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass die Kinder voll ausgetragen werden können, sollten wir auf keinen Fall mehr… also wir dürfen jetzt nicht mehr… keine körperliche Vereinigung mehr, Liebster."

Er nickte: „Gut, dafür kann ich das erforderliche Verständnis aufbringen, ich bin mir allerdings sicher, er meinte damit aber nur das direkte… ja also die Vereinigung als solche. Alles Weitere schätze ich als harmlos für das Kind... will sagen die Kinder ein, was meinst du?"

Sie zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich denke auch, er bezog sich nur auf das eigentlich Körperliche, ja."

Sie küsste ihn sanft, erst auf die Wange, dann fanden sich ihre Münder. Seine Hände legten sich zärtlich auf ihren Bauch, dann beugte er sich dorthin runter, küsste die Stelle auf ihrem Kleid und flüsterte: „Ihr zwei Süßen da drinnen, ihr macht ja schon jetzt ganz ordentlich Mühe."

Mrs. Shaw und Edith hatten sich rechtzeitig auf den Weg nach Milton gemacht, um die Niederkunft nicht zu verpassen, da Margaret geschrieben hatte, es könnte durchaus auch früher als geplant vonstatten gehen, wegen der Zwillingsschwangerschaft. Aber die Babys hatten es dann zum Glück nicht ganz so eilig, was Doktor Reese als sehr gutes Zeichen ansah. John half seiner Frau morgens aus dem Bett, da sie von alleine kaum noch von der Matratze hoch kam, als plötzlich beide in einer Lache von klarer Flüssigkeit standen. Sie schauten sich beide perplex an, dann nötigte John Margaret sofort wieder aufs Bett und rannte um Beistand suchend hinaus. Mrs. Thornton und Mrs. Shaw kamen umgehend zu Margaret und befanden, dass dies wohl das Zeichen für die anstehende Geburt sei. Im Hintergrund trommelte John nervös mit den Fingern auf dem Türstock. Man kam überein, Doktor Reese zu bestellen und der Hebamme Bescheid zu geben, alles aber ohne übertriebene Eile, da die Frauen wussten, es konnte sich unter Umständen noch um viele Stunden handeln.

Bis der Doktor ankam, durfte John noch bei Margaret bleiben. Diese lag gefasst im Bett. John nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm und fragte sogleich: „Wie geht es? Hast du Schmerzen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, das ist ja das Merkwürdige, ich spüre rein gar nichts."

In der Zwischenzeit war auch Edith hereingekommen und hatte sich nach Margaret erkundigt. Da sich diese aber wohl befand, ging Edith wieder hinaus, auch um den beiden noch eine kurze Zeit gemeinsam zu gönnen. John Thornton war es fast unmöglich, ein paar Worte herauszuwürgen, seine freie Hand, die auf der Bettdecke lag, zitterte: „Ich… ich würde so gerne bei dir bleiben. Warum schickt man die Männer immer weg, wenn es ans Kinderkriegen geht, das verstehe ich nicht. Würde ich dich stören?"

Margaret konnte keine befriedigende Antwort geben: „Allerliebster John, ich weiß es nicht. Aber selbst wenn du hier wärest, was würdest du helfen können? Nichts. Also gehst du schön brav an deine Arbeit und ich verrichte hier die meine, ja?"

Nach einer guten Dreiviertelstunde war Doktor Reese da, in seinem Fahrwasser die Hebamme, Mrs. Longmuir, offensichtlich schottischer Abstammung. Die kannte nun gar kein Pardon und komplimentierte als erstes den Hausherrn hinaus. Als John gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen wollte, kam ein lang gezogenes „Aaaaaah" von seiner Frau, was ihn veranlasste, sofort wieder zurück ans Bett zu eilen. Doch die Hebamme blickte ihn nur streng an: „Mr. Thornton, das war nur die erste von vielen Wehen, die ihre Frau da verspürte, und jetzt müssen sie wirklich gehen." Er fügte sich widerwillig der Anordnung.

Ruhe hatte er keine in seinem Büro. Er ließ Higgins zu sich rufen und der gab sich redlich Mühe, seinem Dienstherren etwas Ablenkung zu verschaffen, indem er plapperte was das Zeug hielt, egal um welches Thema es sich auch handelte. Die Männer tranken sogar eine Tasse Tee zusammen, dann nahm Higgins ihn noch mit rüber in die Schule, wo selbst die Lehrerin belanglose Konversation machen musste, um den werdenden Vater einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Zur Mittagszeit war John nicht einmal in der Lage, etwas zu sich zu nehmen, alles was er bis dahin gegessen hatte, war ein Apfel. Nicholas Higgins persönlich ging in die Küche und ließ einen Teller mit Fleischpastete und Bohnen zurechtmachen. Den trug er dann ins Büro und stellte ihn mit lautem Gescheppere vor die Nase John Thorntons: „So, unn wennse nu nich essen, dann kriegenses so richtig mit mir zu tun!" Higgins zuliebe versuchte er es, stopfte sich zwei Gabeln mit Bohnen und ein Stück Pastete in den Mund und schob dann den Teller fast angewidert von sich.

Am frühen Nachmittag kam Fanny. Sie war nicht direkt besorgt, als sie ihren Bruder so teilnahmslos im Schreibtischstuhl sitzen sah, aber es ging ihr merkwürdigerweise doch näher als gedacht. Wie immer überspielte sie es mit ihrer spöttischen Art: „Ach, du liebe Güte! Sieht so ein werdender Vater aus? Was sollen denn deine Söhne oder Töchter von dir denken? Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, John!"

Sie nötigte ihn dann endlich, mit ins Haus zu kommen und mit ihr Tee zu trinken. Er aß wenigstens ein Stückchen Obstkuchen, das war schon mal etwas. Dann jedoch, als Fanny einmal nicht ständig wie ein Wasserfall redete, hörte er einen markerschütternden Schmerzensschrei aus dem oberen Stockwerk und sprang auf.

Er jagte den Flur entlang, hörte nicht, wie seine Schwester ihn zurückbeordern wollte, und stieß an der Treppe mit seiner Mutter zusammen: „Mutter, was ist da oben los? Ich habe Margaret schreien gehört, bitte!"

Mrs. Thornton nahm die Hände ihres Sohnes und hielt sie beruhigend fest: „Glaube mir, es ist nichts, was nicht der Doktor und Mrs. Longmuir in den Griff bekommen würden. Und das Frauen unter der Geburt mal jammern und schreien ist völlig normal."

Fanny kam nun auch den Gang entlang und stellte sich dazu. Der nächste Schrei ertönte durchs Haus. Mrs. Thornton bremste den Reflex ihres Sohnes, die Treppe hinauf rennen zu wollen: „Du könntest sowieso nichts tun, bleib hier." Damit ging sie wieder nach oben und ließ John in der Obhut seiner Schwester.

Das Mädchen zündete die Leuchter an, da es mittlerweile dunkel geworden war. Fanny blickte von ihrer Stickarbeit zu ihrem Bruder, der zunächst versucht hatte, Zeitung zu lesen, dann eine Weile mit wippendem Fuß am Fenster stand und nun mit unruhigen Schritten das Zimmer durchmaß. Da ging die Tür auf und Mrs. Thornton stand mit Mrs. Shaw in der Tür. Beide Frauen sahen reichlich müde aus. John sah sofort an ihren Blicken, dass etwas nicht stimmte: „Was ist los, Mutter? Mrs. Shaw?"

Mrs. Shaw begann: „Margaret ist ziemlich erschöpft, verständlicherweise, und so recht geht die Sache nicht voran, obwohl sie ordentlich Wehen hat."

John schaute mit flackernden Augen von einer zur anderen: „Was soll das heißen?"

Seine Mutter ergänzte nun: „Der Doktor und die Hebamme sind der Meinung, dass das eine Kind nicht richtig liegt und somit nicht voran kommt und damit auch dem zweiten den Weg versperrt."

John schrie es heraus: „Mutter, nein!"

Mrs. Thornton legte ihrem Sohn eine Hand auf den Arm: „Es ist nicht sonderlich schlimm, sie werden nun erst versuchen, das Baby zu drehen."

Sogar Fanny war nun blass geworden, sie sagte kein Wort mehr. Ihre Mutter fuhr fort: „Allerdings stellt der Doktor eine Operation in Aussicht, sollte die Drehung nicht gelingen. Er möchte auf alle Fälle, dass weder Margaret noch die Kinder Not leiden, wenn du verstehst..."

Er schluchzte förmlich: „Ich will nicht, dass Margaret leidet, unter keinen Umständen und die Kinder – Mutter, sag doch was!"

Er blickte mit trüben Augen auf: „Diese Operation, wie wird sie vonstatten gehen?"

Mrs. Thornton zuckte vage mit den Schultern: „Soweit er mir das plausibel machen konnte, wird Margaret chloroformiert, damit sie betäubt ist und dann setzt er einen Schnitt…", John stöhnte auf, „…und holt die Kinder raus, die Hebamme übernimmt diese und der Doktor näht dann die Stelle wieder zu." Ihr Sohn sank mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf das Sofa im Salon.

In diesem Augenblick hörte man einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei, dann war wieder Stille. Mrs. Shaw rannte los, Mrs. Thornton etwas gemessener hinterher. Diesmal ließ John sich nicht davon abhalten, ebenfalls die Treppe hinaufzusteigen, sogar seine Schwester kam, wenn auch langsam, nach. Die Frauen hatten die Tür zum Schlafzimmer natürlich wieder hinter sich geschlossen, also marschierte er im Korridor auf und ab. Er heute undeutlich das Stimmengemurmel, dann wieder ein Schrei, dann eine Art unterdrücktes Stöhnen. Fanny hielt ihn letztendlich davon ab, das Zimmer zu stürmen, sie sagte: „Ich gehe hinein und sehe was los ist, dann komme ich sofort wieder raus und sage dir Bescheid, ja?"

Er warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu, als sie die Tür einen winzigen Spalt öffnete und schnell hinein huschte. Er hörte merkwürdige keuchende Geräusche während der kurzen Zeit, in der die Tür geöffnet war. Fanny war noch nicht lange drinnen, als Margaret offensichtlich wieder schrie und stöhnte. Er hörte den Doc und die Hebamme irgendwelche Anweisungen geben, verstand aber nicht genau, was sie da sagten. Nach knapp zehn Minuten ging die Tür wieder kurz auf und seine Schwester erschien. Sie drückte ihm kurz den Arm und sagte halblaut: „Soweit ich Mutter verstanden habe, steht keine Operation an, ich glaube…"

Ein mörderischer Schrei unterbrach sie an dieser Stelle, von aufgeregten Stimmen begleitet. Dann war eine Weile völlige Stille, bis auf einmal ein klägliches, dünnes Weinen zu hören war. Fanny stürzte wieder hinein. Es wurde lebhaft geredet im Zimmer. Nach wie vor verstand John kein Wort davon draußen auf dem Flur. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sich die Tür abermals und direkt vor John stand seine Mutter mit einem Bündel weißer Tücher im Arm. Sie legte das Bündel merkwürdigerweise ganz vorsichtig in seinen Arm und flüsterte tränenerstickt: „Deine Tochter, mein Sohn!" Dann ging sie wieder hinein.

John war so schockiert, dass er nicht genau erfasste, was er da im Arm hielt. Erst als von drinnen erneut ein durchdringender Schrei kam, fasste er sich und blickte auf das eingewickelte Etwas vor ihm. Er schob mit zittrigen Fingern die Leinentücher etwas zur Seite und schaute voller Faszination auf ein winziges Gesichtchen, umrahmt von fast schwarzen Haaren. Dann begann das Bündel in seinem Arm zu quäken und er erschreckte sich regelrecht. Von drinnen ertönte ein ähnliches Weinen, nur etwas gedämpfter. Mrs. Shaw öffnete diesmal die Tür und geleitete eine leichenblasse Fanny heraus: „So, meine Liebe, sie setzen sich sofort hin, nicht dass sie uns noch einmal in Ohnmacht fallen. Das konnten wir nun wahrhaft nicht auch noch gebrauchen, wo das hier so eine schwere Geburt war."

Sie nickte John freundlich zu und schloss die Tür wieder. Fanny befeuchtete sich die trockenen Lippen mit der Zunge, bevor sie zu ihrem Bruder sprach: „Das zweite Kind ist ein Junge."

Dann setzte sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf einen Stuhl und meinte: „Ich bin Gott mittlerweile wirklich dankbar, dass er mich und Watson nicht mit Nachwuchs gesegnet hat, ich glaube, ich hätte das nicht ausgehalten. Kompliment an deine Margaret, sie ist eine wahrhaft tapfere Frau."

Die Tür ging auf und Mrs. Longmuir zerrte wortlos John mitsamt dem Baby ins Zimmer. Seine Mutter drückte ihm ein zweites Knäuel Laken in den anderen Arm, zupfte ein wenig an den Tüchern und das Gesicht des Babys kam zum Vorschein. Etwas schmaler als das des Mädchens, auch nicht ganz so dunkelhaarig: „Und dies ist dein Sohn, John!"

In dem Augenblick hörte er die schwache Stimme Margarets: „John, zeig sie mir, bitte!"

Er blickte zum Bett und sah eine völlig aufgelöste Margaret dort liegen, Edith noch an ihrer Seite, die jetzt aufstand und Platz machte. Fast hätte er über den Anblick Margarets die Babys in seinem Arm vergessen, aber so ging er dann doch ganz vorsichtig zum Bett hinüber. Er legte ihr auf jede Seite eines der Kinder und strich ihr sogleich über das verschwitzte Gesicht. Dann erst merkte er, dass ihm Sturzbäche von Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf ihr Kissen sinken und schluchzte laut. Als er sich nach einer Weile wieder ein wenig gefasst hatte, küsste er Margaret mit Inbrunst, ungeachtet all der Leute im Raum.

Higgins strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er zwei Tage später die Babys und die junge Mutter besuchen durfte, denn gerade hatte ihm Margaret mitgeteilt, auf welche Namen die Kinder getauft werden sollten: Elizabeth (ja, es war tatsächlich eine Reminiszenz an Bessy Higgins) Maria Hannah Thornton und Frederick Nicholas Richard Thornton. Dann erzählte Nicholas Higgins Margaret, wie schlimm ihr Mann am Tag der Geburt gelitten hatte, schmückte die Erzählung aber so plastisch und deutlich aus, dass Margaret sehr lachen musste, obwohl alles an ihr schmerzte. Higgins wurde immer eifriger und fiel prompt nach einer Weile vom mühsamen Oxford-Englisch wieder in seinen üblichen Dialekt: „… und dann, also Mrs. Margaret, es war ein Bild für die Götter, wirklich, hat ihm Miss Carmichael etwas von den Mathematikstunden in der Schule erzählt und … unn er hat natürlich mit keim Wort nich zugehört, sondern ständig nervös auf'm Tisch getrommelt mit sein' Fingern unn hat mich dauernd angeschaut, als wär ich sein Gefängniswärter. Nee, nee Missus, ich sach's Ihnen, den Tag vergess' ich nie unn der Master sicher auch nich."

Er zuckte jedoch zusammen, als hinter ihm eine tiefe Stimme ertönte: „Higgins, was erzählen Sie da, was werde ich nie vergessen?"

Margaret lief ein Lächeln über das Gesicht, als ihr Mann den Raum betrat. Sofort erhob sich Higgins, macht eine angedeutete Verbeugung, aber John Thornton kam raschen Schrittes auf ihn zu, und reichte ihm sehr freundschaftlich die Hand: „Higgins, ich danke Ihnen, ohne Ihre Unterhaltung vorgestern wäre ich wahrscheinlich durchgedreht. Sie haben etwas gut bei mir! Und das Wort ‚Master" will ich aus Ihrem Mund nie wieder hören, ist das klar? Mein Name ist John!"

Nachdem sich die Männer überaus einvernehmlich die Hände geschüttelt hatten, verabschiedete sich Nicholas Higgins von Margaret.

John heftete den Blick auf seine Frau: „Nun, der Doc sagte, du sollst heute für eine Weile aufstehen. Er hält das Liegen für nicht so vorteilhaft, ich muss sagen, er vertritt reichlich moderne Ansichten, aber die müssen ja nicht unbedingt schlecht sein. Dann wollen wir mal."

Er legte ihr einen Morgenrock aufs Bett und sie schlüpfte in die Ärmel hinein. Dann schlug er die Decke zurück, damit Margaret ihre Beine raushängen lassen konnte. Nachdem sie einen Moment mit angehaltenem Atem auf der Bettkante gesessen war, zog John sie ganz langsam nach oben auf die Beine. Er blickte sie fragend an: „Nun, wie fühlst du dich?"

Sie lächelte unsicher, krallte sich an seine Schultern und sagte: „Ziemlich schwindelig, und sehr schwach."

Ihr Mann nickte: „Deswegen wollte der Doktor auch, dass du aufstehst, er sagt, es wäre für den Kreislauf besser, was immer er damit auch meint."

Er stützte sie sehr fest, hatte einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt, mit dem anderen ihren Arm unterhakt. Dann gingen sie einige Schritte umher, sehr langsam. Sie atmete tief durch und nickte. So liefen sie um das große Bett herum, dorthin wo die Wiegen der Babys standen. Die kleine Bessy schlief, während Frederick lautstark krakeelte. Von ihrem Mann unterstützt holte Margaret den Schreihals aus der Wiege. Sie tastete sich vorsichtig zurück zum Bett, kam mit einem leicht schmerzverzerrten Gesicht zum Sitzen, und legte das Baby selbst an ihre Brust. Bislang hatte ihr immer jemand die Kinder zum Stillen ans Bett gebracht, von nun an musste sie es selbst tun. Allerdings war es das erste Mal, dass John direkt mit zusah, er schaute fasziniert auf das mit feinem Flaum bedeckte Köpfchen seines Sohnes, der gierig an Margarets Brust trank. In der Zwischenzeit fing auch das Mädchen an, leise zu weinen. Auf einen stummen Wink seiner Frau hin, holte John die Kleine ebenfalls aus der Wiege. Sie hörte sofort mit dem Weinen auf, als sie in den Armen ihres Vaters gewiegt wurde. Zwei blaue Babyaugen blickten auf zwei blaue Männeraugen. Margaret und John tauschten einen Moment später die Kinder aus, damit auch Bessy gestillt werden konnte. Frederick gähnte herzhaft und schlief fast augenblicklich in seines Vaters Armen ein.

Dann sagte John leise, sehr leise zu Margaret: „Ich habe die neuen Bücher komplett durchgerechnet, und zwar wieder und wieder, weil ich es nicht glauben konnte, aber ich komme stets auf das gleiche Resultat. Ich habe Higgins, ich meine Nicholas, den ich hinzu gebeten hatte, eingeschärft, dir nichts zu sagen, weil ich es selber tun wollte", er holte tief Luft und strahlte sie dann an „die Spinnerei hat einen ordentlichen Gewinn eingefahren und zwar mehr, als zunächst kalkuliert. Thornton's, ich meine Marlborough Mills geht es wieder gut!" Margaret beugte sich in stiller Freude zu ihm rüber, ungeachtet der beiden Kinder in ihren Armen, und küsste ihn. Sehr lange, sehr ausdauernd.

T H E E N D


End file.
